Monkey D Haru and the Philosophers Stone
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU Dumbledore's searches for Harry Potter turns out empty handed until he tried using Fawkes. Not only does he find him, but also he was raised in another dimension by pirates! Watch out Hogwarts, the Straw Hat Pirates are coming! Please R&R!
1. Not What I Expected

A/N: I have been here for almost 5 years... everyone in my usual hang out know my name... and yes I have yet to write a Harry Potter story... I'm somewhat of a fan... but not too much of a big fan. I've been toying with a few Harry Potter story ideas, one where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and a random 7th student were the reincarnation of various anime characters, one where Harry was raised alongside Ichigo Kurosaki and one where Harry was raised by the S.O.S. Brigade... then I thought of this one and ideas flowed though my head. Anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter and the second one is coming tomorrow. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece. If I did I would own the most popular book series and the most popular manga series... then again with that money I would be able to buy anything I want... maybe even bribe a few politicians... heheheh...

Luffy and Harry: O.o

Me: Not in an evil way... in a good way! People need healthcare! Bribe them into voting for healthcare reform! I'm not evil! Really! Just get on with the story!

Monkey D. Haru and the Philosophers Stone

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Not What I Expected

Dumbledore had a problem. He needed to find Harry Potter and fast. He had searched the ends of the Earth but had yet to find him. That horrible night when Voldemort killed the Potters, young Harry disappeared from the face of the earth. There was just one shot left.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Pro. McGonagall.

"What other choice do I have?" asked Dumbledore.

He attached the Hogwarts letter to Fawkes in hopes that the Phoenix would find him.

Elsewhere… in another dimension in the space time continue. The Thousand Sunny belonged to the one true Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy and his crew. It was very lively, very open ship. It was hard to join the crew. One had to gain the Pirate King's trust in order to join or for him to think they were a good person. Kind of hard for pirates… so really there was really only new member of the crew that has joined since he had become king of the pirates… and the person was a non-combatant… and the only reason she joined was because she and the sharp shooter were married. But that only counts the adults…

"Haru! Get back here!" yelled a young 9 year old girl with long black hair.

She was chasing a boy who was 10… though his birthday was just a couple days away, he was Haru the adoptive son of Monkey D. Luffy (just don't point it out… everyone who does has no idea about the Impel Down Incident), his notable features were his emerald green eyes and lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

"You have to catch me first Hina!" said Haru holding a piece of meat.

The girl named Hinagiku (but Hina for short) was his younger sister, the biological daughter of Luffy and his wife pirate Empress Boa Hancock.

"I'm going to catch you! That's my meat!" yelled Hina.

"But I took it that means it's mine!" said Haru.

That's when Haru made a green and red portal and jumped into it.

"Damn it! Haru! That's my meat!" cried Hina.

Haru was on top of the crow's nest and laughed.

"She's never catch me up here!" laughed Haru.

"But I could!" said his father approaching him from behind.

"Dad it's not what it looks like." Said Haru who took a breath, "I'll give you a cut."

Luffy gave a big smile when he heard this. Luffy grab the meet and broke in half. The two were about to take a bite when suddenly a swan sized crimson bird appeared in a flash of fire.

"What the!" yelled Haru.

And so both of them fell off the crow's nest.

Usopp and his eight year old son Yosopp (who was the spitting image of his father) were keeping watch… when they saw the two fall off.

"That was unexpected." Aid Usopp.

Fortunately Haru used a portal make sure he and his father landed safely on the deck.

"That was a weird bird." Said Haru.

"It must be a mystery bird." Said Luffy.

"Dad… you're almost 30… that's my Schick now." Said Haru.

"I'm 28… stop saying that!" whined Luffy.

That was when the bird flew down to Haru and landed on his shoulder.

"There's a letter." Said Haru.

They both read who it was for.

"Harry Potter." Both of them read.

"Who would that be?" asked Haru.

"I think I know." Sighed Luffy.

It was time for a crew meeting, Chopper translated what the bird said.

"Haru is this Harry Potter." Said Chopper.

"This bird is the key to finding Haru's biological family?" asked Hancock.

"It's a pretty bird that for sure." Said Nojiko, Nami and Sanji's daughter who was a rather pretty 8 year old with blonde hair and curly eyebrows (like her father).

"I've never seen a bird like that before." Said Robin.

"So your real name is Harry…" said Tom, Franky and Robin's 9 year old son.

Haru glared at him with all his might.

"Well the name… your birth parents gave you… I mean…" stuttered Tom.

"Wimp." Said Hina.

"So a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said Hancock reading the letter.

"That sounds really awesome!" yelled Kaien, Nojiko's twin brother who looked more his mother than his father (bright orange hair, brown eyes and normal eye brows)

"I don't know… I'd like to take a look of this school before we send Haru there." Said Luffy.

"I would too." Said Hancock.

Haru touched the bird and got the feeling.

"I know where he came from… but I will have to break a certain promise." Said Haru.

"You mean?" asked Nami.

"Another Dimension." Answered Haru.

Everyone groaned… last time there was some unpleasantness and Haru swore he would never take them to another Dimension… ever… ever… ever again!

"Well… I guess it's okay to break it this one time… since you have permission." Said Luffy.

That when Haru created another portal. The bird flew back to him.

"We'll be back as soon as possible." Said Luffy.

"Good luck!" said Zoro.

Back in Hogwarts, Dumbledore took a breath not knowing when and if Fawkes would be back.

"he is taking long so he must be alive." Said Pro. McGonagall.

That was when suddenly a large green and red portal appeared. From that portal came a boy who looked just like a small version of James Potter, but with Lily's green eyes. Fawkes was sitting on his shoulder… Clearly this boy was Harry. Before Dumbledore could question the portal two adults followed the boy, one was a man who appeared to be in his 20s, he had messy black hair with a straw hat on top of his head, a short beard and what appeared to be a red captain's coat that hung from his shoulders, the other was a beautiful woman with long black hair wearing a skimpy pink dress, she was so beautiful that Pro. McGonagall had to remind herself that she was a strait woman… and Dumbledore too had to remind himself he was a gay man.

"So I take it your that Dumbledore guy." Said the man.

"That is correct." Said Dumbledore, "And you are."

"Monkey D. Luffy." Answered the man, "And this is my wife…"

"Boa Hancock." Answered the woman, "Oh and when we come from, the family name comes first."

"I see…" said Dumbledore, "And who are you exactly."

"The parents of the boy you call Harry Potter." Said the man named Luffy.

"Dad! Can you please not talk about me like I'm out of the room." Pouted Harry.

"Haru." Said Hancock, "Can you please leave us to talk to them?"

"Fine." Sighed Haru, "Hey! Old man! Where's the nearest can?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Down the hall and to the right." He answered.

"Thanks!" said Haru, he created a red and green portal and jumped into it, causing both Pro. McGonagall and Dumbledore's eyes to widen.

"Minerva. I would like to talk to them alone." Said Dumbledore.

Pro. McGonagall nodded and left.

Dumbledore stared at the two, as Luffy and Hancock stared back. The room was extremely tense, that anyone walking in the room could feel it.

"Would you like a seat?" asked Dumbledore.

The two nodded and took their seats as Dumbledore took his.

"Lemon Drop?" asked Dumbledore.

"No thank you." Said Hancock.

Luffy on the other hand shrugged and took on.

"So… there has to be a specific reason why you want Haru to attend." Said Hancock, "Someone doesn't send a bird to another Dimension."

"Another Dimension?" asked Dumbledore.

"We always suspected Haru was from another Dimension after he ate the Portal Portal Fruit." Said Luffy.

"The Portal Portal Fruit?" asked Dumbledore getting a bad feeling.

"In our Dimension, there are Fruits called Devil Fruits. They taste awful but they give thou powers but you can ever swim again." Explained Luffy, he stretched his cheek, "I ate the Gum Gum Fruit."

"And I have the powers of the Love Love Fruit… I think it's best if you don't know what my abilities are." Said Hancock.

"How could that be a suspicion?" asked Dumbledore.

"Because I found him in a flash of Green Light one day when I was exploring." Said Luffy.

"I see." Said Dumbledore.

"Tell us… why do want Haru so badly?" asked Hancock, "Is his parents still alive?"

"No, no… they were murdered." Answered Dumbledore.

"Then why did you want to find him so badly." Said Luffy, "I mean it's obvious that you would think the murderer would have killed him."

Dumbledore sighed, "With the exception of his parents death and his mother's sacrifice, you must not tell Harry."

"Haru." Corrected Luffy.

"Haru, until the time is right." Said Dumbledore.

Both of them nodded… Dumbledore sighed then explained the truth about Voldemort and everything… even the prophecy.

"So Haru is destined to fight this evil guy Moldybutt." Said Luffy.

"Voldemort." Corrected Hancock.

"That's why I said." Said Luffy with a serious look on his face, which made her laugh.

"It's also because of his mother sacrifice that I'm afraid that I must modify his memory and send him to live his blood family." Said Dumbledore.

"What!" yelled Luffy and Hancock.

That's when Dumbledore… felt scared. He felt a strong energy came from the two of them… he honestly didn't know what to do.

"There is no way I will let you take him away from us!" growled Luffy.

"Even if you are gay, my powers will still work on you." Growled Hancock, "If you don't want to forever be a crumbled stature then there is no way you ever think about that ever again."

Dumbledore didn't know what do, he wanted to make sure Harry was safe… until that time. But they loved him like his own son.

The two seemed to let up and Dumbledore managed to catch his breath.

"You're very strong. I've never seen anyone withstand the combined forces of mine and Hancock's Haki on their first try." Said Luffy.

"Haki?" asked Dumbledore still trying to catch his breath."

"You can call it will power if you will. In our dimension, people can control their will power into a powerful unstable force." Said Hancock, "by the way… we taught it Haru."

"You see… there's another reason why I want to separate you." Said Dumbledore, "You see there is a possibility that he harbors a piece of Voldemort's soul within his body. In order to kill Voldemort, that piece must be destroyed… and Harry must die."

"What!" yelled Luffy.

"Luffy wait… I have a theory." Said Hancock, "Is there a possibility that this Voldemort had the strange ability to talk to snakes?"

Dumbledore's eyes winded, "How did you know?" he asked.

"My people, the Kuja worship snakes. When Haru was young he would talk to the snakes a lot. Every single member of my tribe were in shock. For me a former empress to find a child who had such a gift… However when he taught Haru how to use Haki… an evil green aura was ejected from his scar and he fell into a terrible coma." Explained Hancock.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Said Luffy, "And when he came out of it. He wasn't able to talk to snakes anymore."

Dumbledore was shocked, he had no idea that could happen… then again he didn't know there was another dimension where people could use will power as some sort of psychic attack with magical fruits. But to remove the Horcux on sheer will power alone. That would have been impossible.

"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Monkey D. Luffy… King of the Pirates." Answered Luffy.

Dumbledore looked at the young man, "King of the Pirates?" he asked.

"Yes… I will explain." Said Hancock, "In our dimension… pirates exist."

""That wasn't much of an explanation." Said Luffy.

"I know… but I'd rather not divulge any information." Said Hancock, "Because I don't think we should let Haru attend."

"What! You can't!" yelled Dumbledore.

"Unless you meet our conditions he will not be the savoir of this world." Said Luffy.

Dumbledore had no choice, "Fine…" he said.

First condition: The Straw Hat Pirates much watch over him in case of trouble.

"I will agree to that." Saud Dumbledore.

Second Condition: Should any of the Straw Hat Kids (as their called) be able to attend the school, they will attended.

"I'm not sure they will be able to attend." Said Dumbledore.

"That's okay… we'll just want them to be able to attend if they can." Said Luffy.

Third Condition: Create a large body of water for us.

"There's already a large lake." Said Dumbledore.

"Oh… okay…" said Luffy, "Never mind…"

"Luffy… if you would please, go find Haru while I hammer out the final details." Said Hancock.

"Okay!" said Luffy, "Um… which way."

Dumbledore pointed to the stairs and Luffy climbed them.

"I'm the one that handles the details. So let's make a plan." Said Hancock.

Dumbledore sighed, like he did a lot that day. The details was that the next day (July 31st), they would meet Hagrid at the Leaky Caldron who would show them around. Then on the 30 of August they would dock in the lake and meet the teachers.

"So that's the deal." Said Hancock.

"Yes." Mumbled Dumbledore.

That was when the Luffy and Haru came out of a Portal.

"So… is everything ready?" asked Luffy.

"That's right. Let's go home!" said Hancock.

Haru created another portal the family left though it.

When Pro. McGonagall came back into the office she found Dumbledore shaking his head.

"So… what happened?" asked Pro McGonagall.

"Minerva… I might have misread the prophecy when it said a "Power the Dark Lord Knows Not."" Sighed Dumbledore.

Pro McGonagall's eyes winded when she heard that… she really didn't want to know what that meant.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny, Luffy and Hancock finished explaining what was going to with Haru.

"So we're all going to academy Haru to this wizard school to make sure that he doesn't get into trouble." Said Zoro.

"That's right." Said Luffy with a nod.

"It's not that special." Said Hina, "Really… it isn't…"

"That's not true, " said Maya, Usopp and Kaya's 9 year old daughter (and Hina's best friend), who inherited her mother's face and her father poofy black hair, "You were worried that you would never see him again."

"Maya! I told you in confidence!" whined Hina.

"Hey! Kid's can you leave the room." Said Hancock, "There's something that we need to discus."

"I thought that my surprise party was spoiled a week ago." Said Haru.

"No… it's not that." Said Hancock.

"Okay…" said Haru.

The 7 kids left the room so the adults could talk.

"There's more to this… isn't there?" asked Nami.

Both Luffy and Hancock nodded… and told the crew about what was really going on…

"So Haru was prophesied to defeat an evil wizard?" asked Nami.

Everyone stared at Nami.

"Nami… how can you have any shred of deniability?" asked Usopp.

"I know… but still it sounds unbelievable." Said Nami.

"Are you sure he can handle it?" asked Kaya.

"We're not allowed to tell him, but I'm sure in a few years he'll be able to handle it." Said Luffy, "After all he's very strong and he's able to take on any challenge."

Meanwhile on the deck…

"Uncle! Uncle!" cried Harry.

Hina was his back pulling his leg behind his back while he was pounding the earth. The other Straw Hat kids watch, knowing they should never ever mess with this.

"Sorry… it's not going to work." Said Hina, "Maybe this will finally teach to not steal my meat."

Yes… for this boy was the savor of the Wizarding World.

Next Time: Haru and his family (and for some reason Zoro) go school shopping, lead by the giant man Hagrid. What will happen? Find out next time!


	2. To Diagon Alley!

A/N: I was not expecting so many hits... then again this is a Harry Potter story. This chapter isn't as good as the first... and I didn't bothered with Hagrid's accent (I'm a lazy, lazy writer when it comes to accents) but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless.

Chapter 2: To Diagon Alley!

Haru was sleeping in his bed, when suddenly he felt something poke him. He ignored it, but the poking continued…

"Okay who's doing that?" asked Haru finally getting up.

It was Hina.

"I just wanted you to wish a happy birthday." Said Hina who was the culprit.

"Okay! Thanks!" said Haru.

"Oh and about your birthday breakfast…" said Hina.

Haru glared at his younger sister.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Haru.

The two ran towards the kitchen as fast as they could, they ended up crashing into the table.

"And the winner is…" said Tom sarcastically.

"Not funny!" yelled Haru getting up.

Haru ate his breakfast of a giant pile of bacon, sausage, ham and other breakfast meats… Sanji still wasn't sure what Haru saw in pancake sausage sticks… But made them none the less.

"Remember Haru, we still have to shop for school supplies." Said Hancock.

"I know, I know…" said Haru.

"Can I come too." Said Hina.

"Of course." Said Hancock, "There is a chance you'll be able to attend the school as well."

"I doubt it… there's nothing magical about you." Said Haru.

Hina gave her strongest glare… which was enough to kill a walrus (not sure what that means but is sounds intimidating), however Haru was immune to it.

That's when Hina grabbed one of Harry's pancake sausages.

"This is pretty good." Said Hina.

"Told you so." Said Haru.

Sanji sighed… "I can't believe she liked it." He muttered.

"Okay the Schedule today is we get Haru's birthday party while Haru does his school shopping." Explained Nami, "Which means Zoro is joining them in shopping."

"What?" asked Zoro, "How can you be that way!"

"I have to agree… remember Tom's last birthday." Said Robin.

"Whenever you help plan… there's more alcohol than needed." Said Kaya.

"Fine…" muttered Zoro.

"Good…" said Nami.

Sometime later, Haru created a portal that led Him, Luffy, Hancock, Hina and Zoro in front of the Inn where they entered. The five of them went up to the counter.

"Excuse me?" asked Luffy, "Can you tell me where I can find Hagrid?"

That was when a giant man (over 8 feet tall) approached them, he grabbed Haru's shoulder.

"So your Harry Potter?" asked the man, apparently named Hagrid.

That was when everyone at the bar looked at them.

"Are you Harry Potter?" asked someone.

"Look at the scar! He is Harry Potter!" yelled someone else.

"Oh man…" muttered Harry.

"Wow… you're famous… a good kind of famous… not "Holy shit! It's the pirate king's kid! Let's get him!"" said Hina.

"Hina… you're not helping." Said Haru.

That was when a scared looking man in a purple turban approached them.

"H-hello Mr. P-potter…" stuttered the man, "I'm… Pr-professor Quirrell… I'll b-be one of y-your teachers."

"Oh… good to meet you." Said Haru ignoring all of the people staring at him.

Zoro on other hand looked at him.

"I'm going to stay in this bar." He said.

Hancock and Luffy just shrugged. After all that is something he did.

Hagrid lead the family to the back where there was a small courtyard.

"Sorry about that." Said Hagrid.

"At least it wasn't a violent crowd." Said Haru, "Oh can you call me Haru."

"Haru?" asked Hagrid.

"That's name I gave him." Said Hancock.

Hagrid laughed, "It's close to Harry, isn't it?"

"Actually I wanted to name him Saru… but no one else liked it." Explained Luffy.

"No one was going to let you name him Saru…" said Hancock, "He shouldn't have a name that means Monkey D. Monkey."

Luffy on the other hand laughed.

That was when the Monkey Family noticed a wall. Hagrid took out a pink umbrella and tapped the wall. It created an opening that revealed a street filled with people.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Said Hagrid.

"Oh wow!" said Luffy.

"This place is so awesome!" yelled Haru.

"So…" said Hancock, "Where are we going to get money for school supplies?"

"Why at Gringotts the Wizard bank." Said Hagrid, "No safer place in the world other than Hogwarts."

"So there's a lot of protective means then?" asked Hancock.

"Yes, I heard there's even dragons…" said Hagrid, "I've always wanted one."

Hagrid noticed that there was no look of awe on their faces.

"Dragon exist where you come form?" he asked.

"They sure do." Laughed Luffy.

The family followed Hagrid to a large white building which was obviously the bank.

"So does Haru have to open an account?" asked Hancock.

"Oh no… you have one from your birth parents." Said Hagrid.

"Really?" asked everyone else.

They entered the bank where they were surrounded by strange looking small men.

"What are those?" whispered Haru.

"Goblins, they run the wizard bank." explained Hagrid.

"Interesting." Said Hancock.

They approached the desk where Goblin was sitting.

"We're to make a withdrawal from the Potter vault." Said Hagrid.

"Do you have the key?" asked the goblin.

"Oh yes." said Hagrid taking out the key then he took out a letter, "I'm also here to take out you know what from vault you know which."

Haru looked at his parents who shrugged. They followed a goblin named Griphook into a mine cart, the mine cart was actually a very fun ride but not for Hagrid, who looked downright sick.

After arriving at the vault, Griphook opened the vault, inside were piles of gold, silver and bronze coins. Haru was surprised to see this.

"Dad…" said Haru.

"Yes." Said Luffy.

"Nami must never know about the contents of this vault." Said Haru.

"I know… I was thinking that too." Laughed Luffy.

After taking enough for the school supplies, spending money in the future and for Zoro's probable high tab, they left.

They once again rode the mine cart, Hagrid and Griphook got out and picked up a small package from a vault. The four decided not to press further as it was not their business. They then rode the mine cat back.

After a bit for Hagrid's stomach to calm down they went to buy their first thing, which was decided to be a wand.

Hagrid showed them to Ollivander's, which was a shop with a lone wand on a pillow.

They entered the store, where an old man was behind a counter. He noticed Haru right away.

"So you are alive Harry Potter. I heard from many that you have died. I can see I was wrong." Said the man.

"Um… please just call me Haru." Said Haru, "And you are."

"I think we can assume that his name is Ollivander… Otherwise the story wouldn't be named that." said Hina.

"I wasn't talking to you Hina." Muttered Haru.

Hina stuck out her tongue.

Ollivander laughed, he noticed the two parents.

"I see… that must have been the name you were raised by." Said the man, he noticed his parents, "I can tell despite not being magical, you two are very strong."

Luffy gave a big grin when he heard this.

"Now which one is your wand arm?" asked Ollivander.

Haru raised his right hand, Ollivander began to take various measurements, then began to sure though various boxes of wands, he was handed a wand.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Haru.

"Just give it a little flick." Explained Ollivander.

Haru did so… breaking a nearby bottle.

"Sorry." Said Haru.

"That's okay." Said Ollivander, "I'll just fix it later."

Ollivander began to get many other wands. All of them caused various damages.

After a few wands Hina looked around… took of the wands, flicked it and broke a window.

"Ooops…" she said.

"Looks like your daughter is a witch too." Laughed Ollivander.

"Must because of our Devil Fruits." Said Luffy.

"Maybe or it could be an effect of our Dimension." Said Hancock.

That was when Ollivander though of something. He searched for a particular wand. He gave it to Haru.

"Phoenix Feather Core, 11 inches made from Holly." explained Ollivander.

Haru took it and relapsed gold and red sparks.

"Curious." Said Ollivander.

"What is?" asked Luffy.

"The Phoenix that gave me that feather only gave me one other feather. And that other feather was the one that gave you that scar." Explained Ollivander.

Haru's eyes winded when he heard that.

After paying for the wand. The next thing had to be done…

"Clothes shopping…" whined Haru.

"You still hate it don't you." Laughed Hina.

"This will take a while." Said Hagrid, "I'm going to that thing me and Hancock discussed in Ollivander's."

Hancock smiled and nodded.

"What about?" asked Haru.

"It's a surprise." Said Hancock with a smile, "How about this when your in there. I'll go buy your books."

"Okay…" sighed Haru.

"And I'm going to go back to that tavern and hang out with Zoro." Said Luffy.

"I'm going with dad." Said Hina.

"I was going to suggest that." Said Hancock.

"Me too." Said Haru.

Haru sighed and went into the robe shop.

"Hogwarts first year?" asked the woman at the counter

"That's right." Said Haru.

Haru was lead to the back by the woman where another boy his age was getting measured. He was blonde and had pointed face, Haru felt an aura about him that he didn't like.

"So you're a first year too." Said the boy, "Do you know which house your going to?"

"Which house?" asked Haru, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh… so you must one of those sort." Said the boy.

"Those sort?" asked Haru glaring at him.

"You know a muggle born." Said the boy glaring at him.

"Oh… I see…" said Haru knowing he wouldn't ever get along with this at all… so he decided to explain his situation in the weirdest way possible, "My parents were murdered when I was a baby"

"Oh I'm sorry." Said the boy trying to be sympatric.

"But that okay." Said Haru with a sly grin, "I was raised by pirates in another dimension."

"In another dimension?" repeated the boy.

"That's right. I was raised by the king of the pirates himself and I've been on so many adventures since then…" said Haru with a big smile.

That was when the women showed up.

"You're done." Said the woman to the boy.

The boy left, while giving odd looks to Haru. Haru just laughed, "I'm going to have fun with him."

Hancock came in at that moment and saw the look on the boy's face.

"You told him the story… didn't you?" asked Hancock.

"I don't think we're going to be friends at all." Said Haru shaking his head.

"Yeah… I didn't like him either." Said Hancock, "I bought your books, it was very easy."

"That's good." Said Haru.

Hancock waited until Haru was done, the left the shop where Hagrid was waiting for them with a snowy owl.

"Happy Birthday Haru." Said Hagrid.

Haru was extremely happy, "Thank you!" he said happily.

That was when Luffy, Hina and Zoro met them.

"Zoro was kicked out." Laughed Luffy.

"It wasn't my fault." Muttered Zoro.

"This isn't our dimension." Said Luffy, "Even I know that you should get into bar fights."

"The other guy started it." Said Zoro, "I don't know what a muggle is, but I don't like it."

They continued shopping, when it was over, Haru shook hands with Hagrid.

"You're a good guy." Said Haru.

"I like you too." Said Luffy, "If you didn't already have a job I'd ask you to join my crew."

"Dumbledore already told me that you were pirates and were going t dock in the lake." Said Hagrid.

"I'll give you the tour when we come." said Luffy.

"It was nice meeting." Said Hancock.

And so they parted ways with Hagrid though their portal ending up on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

That is when the party started, to celebrate Haru's birthday! After all it was a rather interesting birthday that would start some very big thing in the future.

Next Time: After meeting the teachers, Haru rides to school on the Hogwarts Express... because of tradition... There he meets some other first years and fully gets acquainted with that boy he met in the shop. What will happen? Find out next time!


	3. The Hogwarts Express

A/N: This Chapter contains some spoilers to the latest chapter of One Piece. If you don't know what happened in the latest chapter... I don't outright say what happened... But it is implied... Just read the chapter... And enjoy the chapter... if your still not dealing with the latest chapter of One Piece... T.T

Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

Haru woke up because his familiar Sakura, the owl he got for his birthday was pecking him.

"I don't know why Hina taught him to do that." Thought Haru.

Chopper named her because her species was native to his home island.

Haru thought back on the past few weeks. He celebrated his 11th birthday, which Chopper was glad he as a doctor guess correctly… and the usual Straw Hat stuff happened (fights with pirates bounty hunters, marines)… until settling down for the school life.

Haru met all of this teachers, and developed an instant dislike for Snape the Potions Master. He wasn't the only one… when Snape threw the look of disdain at him, he made enemies of the Straw Hats…

He also met the school's ghosts… while it was awesome to see real ghosts, it didn't do so well with Brook. He locked himself in a broom closet for several hours and came out after much pleading… and a big pile of panties… a really, really big pile of panties.

Harry rubbed his eyes and got dressed and headed for breakfast.

"What time does the train leave again?" Luffy asked as Haru entered the room.

"11;00." Answered Haru.

"And why are you taking the train again?" asked Hina.

"Tradition." Said Haru, "I think it's actually going to be interesting, I've never been on a train that ran on land."

"Who even knew that trans could run on land." Said Luffy.

"I know… right." Said Haru.

That was when breakfast was served and the two began to eat.

At 10:45, Haru grabbed his trunk full of his school supplies, and Sakura. He took the portal to the platform. He took out his favorite hat, which belonged to the uncle he never knew and wore it to hide his scar knowing it was attract attention. He wasn't quite sure how people knew about the scar but it was weird. Unknown to him, many people did see his scar before he could put it on so word was already spreading.

Haru managed to get his things into a compartment and wait for the train to leave. He fed Sakura some treats until then.

15 minutes later the train started moving, as he looked out he saw a red haired girl who looked younger than him running at the train half laughing and half crying. He didn't know why, but he though the girl was kind of cute.

He shook his head and waited for anyone to join him.

After sometime a red haired boy with a rat came in.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Said the boy.

"Sure." Said Haru, he remembered that given names were first as he extended his hand, "Haru D. Monkey."

"Ron Weasley." Said the boy as they shook hands.

Ron sat down and stared at his hat.

"I like your hat." Said Ron.

"Thanks." Said Haru, "It' my favorite."

"Really? Why?" asked Ron.

"It belonged to my uncle…" said Haru, "My dad says it's a symbol that family doesn't mean blood."

Ron looked at him wondering what he meant.

"I'm adopted and my uncle was too." Said Haru.

"Oh… okay…" said Ron, "So a first year?"

"Yeah,. But I've been staying at Hogwarts for the past few days." Said Haru.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Well it will eventually come out." Said Haru.

Haru began to explain that he lived on a pirate ship, while he was born in that dimension there was a rip in space that sent him to the other dimension as well about Devil Fruits.

"Really? Magic fruits?" asked Ron.

"You're a wizard." Said Haru, "And yet you don't believe in magic fruits?"

"Prove it to me." Said Ron.

Haru checked his watch.

"Well… it's about that time." Said Haru.

He created a small portal, he reached in it and pulled out a fruity drink. Haru looked at it.

"Good… she hasn't drank any yet." Said Haru.

"Wicked." Said Ron clearly impressed, then he realized something, "Wait… where did that come from?"

"Oh… it was for my sister. But I took it before she could drink some." Said Haru taking it a sip.

Meanwhile Hina noticed her drink was gone.

"Damn it Haru!" she yelled, "Why did he have to take my drink?"

Back on the train, the red headed twins entered the compartment.

"We've been looking for you everywhere." said one of them.

"Really?" asked Ron.

"It's amazing that you of all people are hanging out with our little brother." Said one of them.

"But still you can fool us." Said the other.

"Harry Potter." Said both.

Haru groaned, "You saw the scar… didn't you." He groaned removing the hat showing his scar, "Please don't' call me that. I've lived my life being called Haru. And I'd prefer to be called that."

"You're Harry Potter?" asked Ron.

"Yes! But like I said, I was adopted as a baby and I'd prefer being called Haru." Said Haru putting his hat back on.

"Wow I wasn't explained Harry Potter to be a guy like that." Said one of the twin.

"I wasn't either." Said the other, "Fred Weasley."

"George Weasley." Said the first.

"Haru D. Monkey." Sighed Haru.

"What does the D stand for?" asked Fred.

Haru shrugged, "Don't know… no one knows…" he explained.

The twins shrugged.

"Well Lee Jordan has a giant tarantula." Said George.

"Later Ron!" said Fred.

The two left.

"Man I have a bad feeling about word getting out." Muttered Haru.

"You don't like being famous?" asked Ron.

"No…" said Haru, "Ever since I was little, people wanted to kidnap because who my parents were. I even have a bounty on my head just because my dad is king of the pirates."

"Oh…" said Ron.

"Yeah…" said Haru.

That's when a when an old witch came with a trolley filled with sweets.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked the witch.

"No thanks." Said Ron holding up a sand witch.

"I'll take 3 of everything." Said Haru taking out a lot of gold.

After purchasing the two began to share, it was then they got over the whole fact Haru was chased as a kid.

"Your father's crew is really going to be at the school?" asked Ron.

"That's right." Said Haru, "My parents insisted the crew would come to keep an eye on things."

That's when Haru grabbed one, "A chocolate frog?" he asked.

"Watch out when you open the package." Said Ron.

Haru did so and the frog jumped out.

"Awesome!" yelled Haru.

When it calmed down he grabbed it and ate it, he then noticed a card.

"They come with cars?" asked Haru.

"Yeah." Said Ron, "Who did you get?"

"Dumbledore." Said Haru.

"I have a lot of him." Said Ron.

That when a girl with very bushy hair and a round faced boy who was crying came into the compartment.

"Have you seen a told?" asked the girl, "His name is Trevor."

"No." said Ron.

"What does he look like?" asked Haru.

The boy began to describe him, and Haru nodded.

"Okay! I think I sense him." Said Haru.

Haru created one of his portals, he rolled up his sleeve, reached his arm and his head into it. A few seconds later, he came back with it.

"Trevor." Said boy said happily.

"How did you do that?" asked the girl.

"Take a seat and grab a candy and I'll tell you." Said Haru.

The two took their seat when the boy from the robe shop, along with two very big boys who looked dumb came in.

"So you're Harry Potter." Said the boy form the shop.

"You're Harry Potter?" both the boy ad the girl surprised.

Haru removed his hat once again, revealing his scar.

"I don't know where the scar thing came… but I'm tired of it." Said Haru.

"The name's Draco Malfoy." Said the boy from the shop he mentioned to two that were obviously his goons, "This is Crabbe and Goyle."

"Uh-huh…" said Haru putting his hat back on, "What do you want."

"You're new to the Wizarding world. You'll find out that some families are better than others here." Said Draco.

"Whatever." Said Haru, "Go back to your compartment or I'll make you."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"You really want to try something." Said Draco.

"What compartment were you in?" asked Haru.

"Does it matter?" asked Draco.

"No… it doesn't." said Haru with a smirk.

"You shouldn't hang out with a filthy mudblood, a Weasley and Longbottom there." Said Draco.

"I told you get out." Said Haru.

That was when a large portal opened at Draco and his goons feet. All three of them fell though.

"Where did you send them?" asked the girl.

"Just to a different compartment." Said Haru with a smirk.

That's when they all heard several screams.

"Perverts!" shouted many girls.

"That just happened to have girls changing." Said Haru.

"Do you have psychic powers?" asked Ron.

"Sort of, I can sense the proprieties of a certain space. If a thing or a location is described in detail I can find it. And I can sense the location of where a thing from. But that's it." Said Haru, "I sensed there was one full of girls… it was just luck that they were changing."

"What kind of spell was that?" asked the girl.

Haru adjusted his hat, and gave a rather goofy grin, "It wasn't a spell it was my devil fruit powers." He said.

"Devil Fruit powers?" asked the two.

The two introduced themselves as Hermione Granger (the girl) and Neville Longbottom (the boy). And Haru (with out mentioning the fact he was raised in another dimension) explained Devil Fruits.

"Really? We're going to see more users?" asked Neville.

"Well, my parents and their friends made a deal with Dumbledore so that they can watch me. Both my parents and my sister have devil fruits and so do a lot of my friends. My dad, Chopper and Brook are all pretty obvious." Explained Haru.

"Why are they obvious?" asked Hermione.

"Well my ad is a rubber man, whenever he eats a lot his stomach swells. But Chopper and Brook on the other hand… well Chopper was a reindeer that ate a devil fruit that turn him human and he's always in a half human form while Brook ate one that would revive him if he died…"

"How is that obvious?" asked Ron.

"It took him a while to return to his body… he's a walking talking skeleton with a really awesome afro." Explained Haru.

"Wicked." Said Ron.

"So…" said Hermione changing the subject from, "Has anyone learned any spells?"

"I learned one." Said Ron, "My brothers told me this one."

He took out his wand, which looked very old and pointed it at hi pet rat.

"Sunshine Daisies, butter mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

But nothing happened…

"That's not a real spell…" said Hermione.

"It's those twin brothers I met earlier who told you the spell." Said Haru.

"Yeah." Sighed Ron.

"I know the incantation." Said Hermione, "Can you use your hat Harry?"

"No." said Haru, "And please call me Haru."

"Haru?" asked Neville.

"It's the name that my parents gave me when they found me." Said Haru.

"It's sounds similar to Harry though." Said Hermione.

"Weird coincidence… it gets weirder when you find out that my dad wanted to name me Saru instead." Said Haru.

"What's wrong with Saru?" asked Ron.

"It means monkey." Said Haru, "No one wanted my to mean Monkey D. Monkey."

All three of them laughed.

"Well we should go." Said Hermione, "You two should change to your uniform."

That's when Haru finally noticed the two were already in their uniforms.

"You're already in your uniforms!" he yelled in shock.

"He just noticed now." The other three thought.

The two of them left, so that Haru and Ron could change. The rest of the time was spent eating Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans while talking about their families… and commenting on the beans they ate… mostly commenting on the beans they ate.

"All right! Roast Beef!" cheered Haru.

Ron gagged, "Ewww… copper." He said.

That was when Haru bit into one and began to cough.

"What's what?" asked Ron.

"I just ate vomit!" yelled Haru.

"So it does exist." Said Ron laughing.

Haru once again ate one, he was happy.

"Mmmm… ham…" he said.

"You must really like meat. Don't you?" asked Ron.

Haru laughed, "I sure do… but I can't beat my dad when it comes to love of meat."

Ron laughed, so did Haru, they were already becoming friends.

It was dark when they arrived at the station, Haru left his hat in his trunk since he figured that people figured that "Harry Potter is wearing a bright orange cowboy hat".

Haru and Ron got to the platform and saw a certain black haired girl waiting for them.

"Hey! Haru!" said Hina walking over to him and punched him in the face, "That's for taking my drink earlier."

"Here." Said Haru handing her the empty cup that he brought with him.

"Thank you." Said Hina.

She ran though the crowd of students, and hopped on the Shiro Mokuba 1 and headed to the lake.

"That's your little sister, right? Asked Ron.

"Yep… Hina." Said Haru.

That's when they heard Hagrid calling out for first years.

"Hey! Hagrid!" said Haru running towards him with Ron.

"Oh Haru! How was your trip?" asked Hagrid.

"It went great!" said Haru.

Hagrid nodded, he lead about 40 first year students to some boats that made it's way across the lake and into the castle.

Haru who shared his boat with Ron, Hermione and Neville. He pointed to the Thousand Sunny.

"There's the Thousand Sunny." Said Haru.

Ron raised an eyebrow, when h heard that Haru grew up n a pirate ship… he was expecting something more… intimidating, not a ship with a cut little lion face.

"That's a pirate ship." Said Hermione noticing the Jolly Roger.

"Yeah… it belongs to my parents. I'm a pirate." Answered Haru.

Haru couldn't help but to laugh at Hermione and Neville's faces when they reacted. He knew right away it was going to be a fun year.

Next Time: Haru and the rest of the first years get sorted into which house they would be living in the next 7 years. Also all students learn that you must never let your food near a Monkey D, no matter what happens.


	4. Sorting

A/N: I have added two more members of the Straw Hats, I won't say who they are... and they may seem surprising when they're introduced... but I planned this for a while and didn't mention them before because I wanted them to be a surprise... They are both female and not OCs... that's I'll going to say, so read on.

Oh... and no complaining about one of them... please... enjoy!

Chapter 4: Sorting

The first years arrived at the castle where they met with Pro. McGonagall, someone whom Haru knew when he met her he shouldn't cross.

"When you enter the great hall you will be sorted into either Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. For the next 7 years they will be your home. When you do something good you earn points for the House Cup, if you do something bad, you will loose points. You understand?" she asked.

Everyone in the first years nodded.

She left for a bit… and that's when the ghosts showed up. Some were scared others were excited.

"Oh first years." Said the ghost Nearly Headless Nick (who wasn't all the way head less as proven when Hermione asked about that.)

The first years were watching the ghosts. Although one approached Haru.

"Oh Haru." Said the ghost, which was the Grey Lady, "Is your skeleton friend okay? I haven't seen any of your father's crew since the incident."

"Yeah he's fine." Said Haru, "He hid in the broom closet until we had to talk him out of it."

Haru left out the part about the panties, as Brook really didn't need to haunted by as many witch ghosts this school had. Sure he was a pervert… but he didn't deserve that.

Pro. McGonagall entered and they followed her.

"So what do you think this sorting thing is." Said Haru.

"I don't know." Said Ron, "But my brothers told me we would have to fight a troll."

"Really?" asked Haru with a big grin, "Sounds like fun…"

"Looks like Potter is insane after all." Said Draco.

"At least I was beaten by angry girls." Said Haru.

Draco was covered in bruises, one of his goons even had a black eye.

"And my name is Haru D. Monkey." Said Haru, "I've used that name my whole life and I'm not going by Harry Potter."

Draco just scoffed, not paying attention.

They arrived in the Great hall. Many students marveled at the celebrating, but Haru looked at the tables thinking one thing.

"I'm hungry…"

"I read that it's enchanted in Hogwarts, A History to make it looked like the sky outside." Said Hermione.

Pro McGonagall placed a three-legged stool with a very old hat. She placed the hat which began to sing… that's right sing.

Haru didn't pay attention to the song, what looking at the staff table where the crew sat. Also noticed the other kids from the crew standing by the door.

"I guess they're waiting for me to get sorted." Thought Haru.

After it finished his song, Pro. McGonagall called out for "Abbot, Hannah"

A blonde girl walked over to the stool, the hat was placed on her and it called out "Hufflepuff!" Earning an applause from the Hufflepuff table.

Haru watched as many first years were sorted. Only taking note of Crabbe (who he discovered was named Vincent) going into Slytherin, Goyle (who's first name was Gregory) going into Slytherin, Hermione who went into Gryffindor and Neville who went into Gryffindor.

When it was Draco's turn, the hat barely touched his head before shouting Slytherin.

Haru shook his head.

"There's no I want to be in that house." He said.

"It's a really bad house." Said Ron, "Who know who was in that house."

"You know who?" asked Haru, that's when he remembered that most Wizard couldn't bear to say his name.

That was when Pro. McGonagall called out "Potter, Harry"

Haru groaned when she did, he knew that his legal name here was still Harry Potter and Pro McGonagall couldn't say any other name when she called him up. He noticed that everyone was whispering when his name was called.

The hat was placed on his head.

"So raised by pirates, had many adventures, been under the see and up in the sky." Said a voice.

"Okay who's there?" thought Haru.

"I am the sorting hat." Said the mysterious voice, "I can see into your mind. There's only one place I can put you and that would be…"

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table began to clap very loudly. With the Weasley twins shouting "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Haru took a seat at the Gryffindor table, that's when he realized there were only four first left to be sorted… including Ron.

"So… how was that train trip bro?" asked Hina taking a seat next to Haru.

"It was fine… then when I got at the train station you punch me in the face." Muttered Haru.

"You stole my drink." Muttered Hina.

The two glared at each other as the other Straw Hat kids took their seats

"Okay! Calm down! I think we should have a cease fire for the rest of the night." Said Maya taking a seat next to Hina, "How does that sound.

"So you are the Children of the Straw Hat Pirates?" asked a red haired boy wearing glasses.

"That's right." Said Tom, "And I take it your one of the Prefects… right?"

Most people at that part of the table was confused. But shook it off.

That was when it was Ron's turn, he was sorted into Gryffindor, he took a seat next to Haru as his brothers (who included the Prefect who was named Percy).

After the last person was sorted Dumbledore started his speech.

"I welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts, due to certain reasons I have decided to do announcements early this year. As always magic is not permitted in the halls and the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students and in addition this year the third floor corridor, unless you want to die a very painful death… Also I would like to welcome back Pro. Quirrell who is taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

The great hall arose in applause, except for Snape and for some strange reason Zoro.

"Also many of you noticed that are many new additions to staff table." Said Dumbledore, "I have asked the captain to explain everything."

Dumbledore took his seat as Luffy began to explain everyone.

"I am Luffy D. Monkey, king of the pirates in another dimension and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. As you probably noticed a ship docked in the lake. For the next several years will be here, in order to keep an eye on my son Haru D. Monkey or as you know him Harry Potter." Explained Luffy.

The entire school began to whisper about this.

"Our ship is open to anyone who wishes to explore. Should a student misbehaves or does something good, me or one of my crew member will be allowed to give or take points. But it only extends to the ship. Also me and my crew aren't allowed to take or give points any where other than our ship." Explained Luffy.

Everyone was shocked to hear this… something like this has never happened before.

"Each member of my crew will introduce themselves." Said Luffy who sat down.

Hancock was the first to stand up, "I am Hancock Boa, I really have no position…" said Hancock, he noticed right away that almost every single male student was blushing at her as well as quite a few female students, "I am also Luffy's wife and Haru's mother."

Ron turned to Haru, "She's your mum?" asked Ron.

"She's also mine." Said Hina, "And I'm her daughter by blood."

Everyone who heard this couldn't' help but to stare at she actually had a child.

Zoro was next, "Zoro Roronoa… swordsmen and first mate."

Nami was next, "I am Nami the navigator."

"That's your mom? Right?" asked Neville looking at Kaien.

"Yeah." Said Kaien.

"She's also my mom… we're twins" explained Nojiko.

"Twins you say?" asked George.

"Looks like we have someone to show the ropes." Said Fred.

Usopp was next.

"I am Usopp! The great nipper in the world!" explained Usopp.

"He's your dad right?" asked Ron to Yosopp.

"He sure is!" said Yosopp.

"And my dad too." Said Maya.

"You have the same hair." Pointed out Ron.

Maya sighed… she hated her hair.

Sanji was next, "I'm Sanji, the chef."

"He also our dad." Said Nojiko.

"I can see you have his eyebrows." Said Ron.

Nojiko glared at him, "Never mention the eyebrow again."

Chopper was next.

"I'm Chopper, the head doctor." Said Chopper.

That was when many of the girls squealed, at the sight of Chopper many of them shouting "He's so cute!", he only blushed and sat down, reframing from denial and swearing in front of the children.

"I am Robin Nico, the aerologist." Said Robin taking her turn.

"That's my mom." Said Tom.

The others near him nodded.

It was Franky's turn, he did his trademark pose. "I'm Franky! The super Ship Wright!"

It was the complete opposite from Chopper's introduction, as many of the girls screamed at the site of the weird looking man in the Speedo, one girl even shouted "CAN'T UNSEE!"

Tom sunk into his seat muttered things.

"Dad…" he muttered, "This is why I don't like Speedos…"

Franky burst into tears, and went for comfort from his wife.

"Oh my son won't follow in the family tradition!" he cried.

"How can you hear me!" shouted Tom, "You're half away across the room!"

Franky only cried some more because his son.

After things had calmed down, Brook took his turn.

"I am Brook the musician." Said Brook who then did his trademark laugh.

No one couldn't help but to stare at the extremely tall skeleton.

Brook sat down at Perona stood up.

"I am Perona, the tamer of ghosts and cute things." She said, as she too went into her trademark laugh, which everyone stared at her.

"Her laugh sounds like a turkey." Said Seamus Finnegan, a boy that was sorted into Gryffindor along with Haru.

"Don't ever say that in front of her face… trust me… it's not pretty." Said Kaien.

Perona sat down as the next stood up.

"Hello… I'm Marguerite, and I'm the crew's archer." Said Marguerite.

Most of the students couldn't help staring at the snake wrapped around her.

She sat down as the final crewmember Kaya, stood.

"And I'm Kaya the secondary doctor." Said Kaya.

"That's our mother." Said Maya.

The Gryffindors nodded… although some of them were wondering how such a pretty woman married such a weird looking man.

Kaya sat down, as Dumbledore stood up.

"I would also like to mention their children Tom, Hinagiku, Maya, Nojiko, Kaien and Yosopp are in the great hall as well." Said Dumbledore.

The 6 kids mentioned all waved… well sort of, Hinagiku winked and did that finger gun thing.

"They will be attending in future years, but for the time being they will live on ship along with their parents. And while they may appear to be Muggles, most of them have abilities that not only go beyond that of Muggle comprehension and some of them even have abilities that no one from our world can even grasp." Explained Dumbledore, "Such as the ability to stretch like rubber, make portals or even produce copies of body parts. Please be kind to them on and off their ship. Now tuck in."

That was when food appeared on the table.

Haru and Hina both grabbed as much meat as they could and put it on their plates.

Tom moved next to the other side of Ron.

"Ron was it?" asked Tom.

"Yeah…" said Ron.

Tom began to pat his back, "I can see already you became good friends with Haru. But there's something I need to warn you about…"

"What?" asked Ron.

"Protect your plate at all costs, they will steal from you if they need to." Said Tom, "Remember these tips, keep one hand on plate at all times, forks and knives make excellent weapons and if need be, become a vegetarian."

Ron didn't know what do say… until he saw Haru's hand going to his plate. Ron appeared.

"I thought you were joking." Said Ron.

"Look at Luffy." Said Tom.

Ron looked at the captain who had a giant stack of meat, he was shoveling it down making his belly swell slightly.

"Haru wasn't kidding." Said Ron with a laugh.

"You called him Haru." Said Nojiko, "Wow… I'm surprised…"

"Yeah no one was excepting to call him Haru on the first day." Said Tom with a nod.

"No even Haru." Said Nojiko shaking her head.

"Plate!" yelled Tom.

Ron saw one again Haru tired to grab from Ron's plate. Ron grabbed it.

"And mum thought you had bad table manners." Laughed George.

Haru then noticed that Hina was about steal from him with hr fork so he blocked them with his knife.

"This time little sis." Said Haru.

Hina removed her fork.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Yosopp.

"I know… I do too." Said Maya.

The two siblings were stealing from each other every 10 minutes.

However it was during Seamus was telling everyone about his parents. Hina and Haru got to the boiling point.

"Oh… man it's about to blow!" yelled Yosopp.

"Everyone under the table! Now!" yelled Tom

The Straw Hat kids did so, so did all the Weasleys and Herminie.

"What's about to happen?" asked Hermione.

That was when they all felt a pressing force that made them all feel scared.

"The table is making lessening the blunt." Said Yosopp.

"Mom's going to kill them." Said Kaien.

"Wait… you mum?" asked Fred.

"Yeah… she acts like everyone's mom… even the adults." Explained Nojiko, "According to my dad she's always been like that… even before any of them had any kids."

That's when they felt the force as gone. They left the table to find that several other students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff did it when Usopp, Chopper, Kaya and Nami went under the table as well. Slytherin… none from that table.

It was apparent as every other student was knocked out… However Haru and Hina paid little attention to it.

Nami got up and approached the two.

"Haru… Hinagiku." Said Nami dangerously.

The two stop their great battle of wills when they noticed they had leaked Haki.

"Uh-oh…" said Hina.

Haru on the other hand only laughed and said "My bad…"

Dumbledore began to nurse a headache he was getting because of this. This was going to be a long 7 years… wait 9 years… Hina, Tom and Maya were excepted… no wait 10 years, Kaien, Nojiko and Yosopp were also expected…

It was going to be a long, long… long decade…

Next Time: It's Haru's first full week. What will happen? Well a better question will be what will happen to Snape after the first Potions lesson? Beaten to a pulp? Have his face rearranged? Turned to stone? Found in a corner depressed in the fetal position. Find out next time!

A/N: I choose to have Marguerite in the story because I like her, and I chose to have Perona in there because of what's going with her and Zoro. I think you'll all agree with me that they are good members.

Also the reason why the Sorting Hat didn't consider putting Haru in Slytherin is because he lacks the piece of Voldemort's soul... Just clearing that up.


	5. The First Week and the Potions Master

Chapter 5: The First Week and the Potions Master

Nami gave a disapproving look to the two. Much of the school kids were passed out, all because the two weren't careful with Haki. Although they were slowly waking up, many of them wondering what hit them.

"I know you two can handle your Haki, but you have to be careful with it." Said Nami.

"Yes Nami." Both of them said.

"Look as long as you're here, you are not able to sit next to each other across form each other." Said Nami, "Understand."

"Yes Nami." Said both of them.

"What did they do?" asked Ron.

"They used Haki." Said Marguerite answering him, "It basically means will power, a person trained in it can use it various ways. Those two were trained since they were little. But it's very hard to use. Both of them are naturals."

"So they can knock people our with just will power?" asked Hermione, "That should be impossible."

"Hey… it's a rare gift." Said Marguerite, "Training takes a lot of work. And if you're a master of it, most enemies won't stand a chance."

"Marguerite uses it too." Said Maya, "But in terms of sheer force… she's the weakest of the 5 that can use it."

"So only 5 can use it… do you mean on the whole ship or just your parents?" asked Hermione.

"On the whole ship, Haru and Hina are very strong…" said Maya.

"Those two have Haoshoku Haki… it was expected with Hina, but Haru… no one thought he would have that. One in a million people have that and to adopted by Hancock and Luffy. Well… it's almost like destiny it were to happen." Said Marguerite.

"Haoshoku Haki?" asked Hermione.

"It's the most powerful Haki there is. I've only heard of 6 people who ever had it and four of them are all the Monkey D. Family." Said Marguerite.

"Wow." Said Ron.

"That's right." Said Marguerite.

"I'm surprised that one with a snake like that is such a nice person." Said Ron.

Marguerite stared at him… her snake did as well.

"I take it snakes of a bad reputation here don't they?" asked Marguerite.

"What they don't where you come from?" asked Ron.

"Eventually you'll understand." Said Marguerite walking away.

Haru walked over after being scolded by Nami, "Did you upset Marguerite?" asked Haru.

"Is there something about snakes where you come from?" asked Ron.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Haru.

"I mean are snakes important?" asked Ron.

"Not my dimension…" said Haru.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"But my mom's island on the other hand… they worship snakes. So much that they even use snakes as weapons! You should see my mom's snake! It's on the ship and it's huge! My mom can use it as a throne!" said Haru, "Mom is also teaching Hina her people's ways but Hina's snake is still a baby."

"Does Marguerite come from the same island?" asked Ron.

"Yeah… why…" said Haru.

There was an awkward silence.

"Snakes have a rep here… don't they?" asked Haru.

"Yeah…" said Ron.

"Don't talk about it in front of them… you'll piss them off." Said Haru.

"Who?" asked Ron.

"My mom… Marguerite… even Hina… all of them are really scary when they get angry!" said Haru.

"Okay…" said Ron blinking.

That was around the time remaining students began waking up.

"Due to recent events… it has been decided that we skip desert and the Hogwarts song tonight. I am sure that both Haru and Hinagiku are sorry." Said Dumbledore.

"We're sorry…" both of them droned loud enough for everyone to hear.

"According to Chopper and Kaya you're headache will go away soon.." explained Dumbledore.

"We're sorry." Both of them droned.

"Don't worry… my crew will figure out to make it up to you." Said Luffy doing a bow of apology.

Percy and another 5th year, lead them up many floors to where there was a picture of a fat lady.

"Password?" asked the picture.

Percy gave it, as he was the one that wasn't still reeling from the effects of the Haki burst.

The picture swung open revealing a hole that lead into the common room, a large round filled with red squishy chairs. Percy gave directions to where the dorm rooms were.

Haru joined Ron, Neville, Seamus and a very tall black boy named Dean Thomas to their first year dorm.

Unfortunately the last three weren't able to talk due to… well by the this was obvious, so they got changed and went to bed.

"Haru." Said Ron.

"Yeah?" asked Haru.

"Can you teach me how to do that Haki thing?" asked Ron.

"Maybe my dad can teach you." Said Haru, "I don't think I'll be good at teaching it."

The next day, Haru and Ron managed to get to the great hall for breakfast, they found that the other Straw Hat kids were there, though both Nojiko and Tom were listening to their personalized Tone Dials with custom headphones that Tom built.

"They're trying to stay away from anything that could happen this breakfast." explained Kaien.

"Okay… that makes sense." Said Haru.

"What are they doing?" asked Ron.

"Listening to their tone dials." Explained Haru, "They sea shells that record sounds, they have personalized ones that have a lot songs on them."

"You have to show me how that works." Said Ron, he wouldn't mind having a thing that played various songs buy the weird sisters anytime he wanted to hear it.

"That sounds so fake." Said Draco with his goons.

"What do you mean?" asked Haru.

Draco grabbed Nojiko's dial.

"What are you doing" asked Nojiko.

He removed the headphones… and soundly a cheerful Japanese Funk spread though out the halls.

"Now don't you feel silly." Said Haru with a laugh.

Draco turned red and went to the Slytherin table.

Nojiko put the headphone back in and sang with the song.

Pro. McGonagall was handing out the time sheets. She gave Ron and Haru theirs.

"Looks like we won't have potions until the end of the week." Sighed Haru.

"That's a good thing." Said Ron.

"Snape doesn't lime me… and I was hopping to see what my parents and the crew do to him if he treats me unfairly." Said Haru.

"You think your parents will do the Haki thing?" asked Ron.

"No… I think they'll do something else… more in the humiliation variety." Said Haru, "That's all I'll because you'll see when it happens."

Ron laughed.

"Kono monochrome effect…" sang Nojiko.

"You have to give me one of those." Said Ron.

"Will do." Said Haru with a big grin.

The week went very well, Haru really enjoy charms, which was taught by Pro Flitwick, he was a very short man who seemed like a rather fun guy.

He despised history of magic, it wasn't that it wasn't a good subject it's just that it was the only class taught by a ghost… a ghost that had a slow droning voice… he figured Robin could teach better… in fact he told Robin about it, and she agreed, she would be able to teach better.

Herbology was fun too, it wasn't existing. But it was pretty fun learning about magical plants.

Defense against the dark arts sounded good, but Pro. Quirrell was scared of his own shadow… well not literally. When asked about his turban he said it was given to him by an African prince for defeating a zombie… and when asked about it would talk about the weather. Haru ground the story odd… but decided to ask about it further.

Transfiguration was okay, Pro McGonagall was harsh, but fair. The class was tough, but she did demonstrate how to use the art, when they entered the room, they saw a cat, which turned into her! And then she showed them again by turning her desk into a pig and back again. However the class was hard, turning a match into a needle. Hermione was the only one that was able to get it.

The rest of the classes were just okay…

That's when Friday rolled around…

Haru was sleep in his bed. Dreaming about meat, when suddenly he was hit by 7 pillows.

"What the!" yelled Haru waking up.

Haru woke up to find the straw hat kids and Ron all holding pillows. Haru looked at his new friend.

"Sorry… Hina thought it would be funny." Laughed Ron.

"Why did you do that?" asked Haru.

"Because I want to see what happens to that jack ass Snape." Said Hina.

"I know… I do too." Laughed Haru, "Now you guys get out of the room?"

"Make us!" said Hina.

"I'll make you!" said Haru.

He created portal at their feet, they all managed to climb onto his bed before they get sucked in.

"That's one of your oldest tricks." Said Hina.

"We learned to avoid that a long time ago." Said Yosopp.

"Good morning Haru." Said Neville.

That when he was sucked into the portal.

"Poor guy… I don't think he noticed it." Said Tom.

"Where did that portal go?" asked Nojiko.

"Don't worry… it just goes to the ship's deck, he'll be fine." Said Haru, "Really late for class but fine."

That day at breakfast, Haru and Ron were eating breakfast. When the daily owl post came, every morning hundreds of owls would appear with the mail, it was amazing when that happen. Haru never expect to get any owls but was surprised when Sakura showed up with a note.

It was from Hagrid, who wanted to have tea with him that afternoon and invited any friend he made.

"Hey, Ron. You want to come with me and have tea with Hagrid?" asked Haru.

"You mean the gamekeeper?" asked Ron, "Sure okay."

"All right!" yelled Haru writing his response.

Later that day, it was Potions class, which was held in a very unpleasant dungeon.

"Wow I can't believe that they're holding a class in here." Said Haru.

"You said it, there should be some air in here." Said Ron.

That when Snape came into the room with his robes fluttering like a bat. He began a rather pertinacious speech, which Haru tuned out.

"Harry Potter, our new celebrity." Said Snape when he was done, "Tell me Harry Potter, what is the infusion of asphodel and wormwood."

Hermione raised her hand.

Haru on the other hand blinked.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Haru.

Snape groaned, he knew that wouldn't responded to anything else…

"Fine then Haru. Can you answer the question?" he groaned.

"Okay… I have no idea." Said Haru, "And please don't ask me any more questions that I'll have no idea about, just to prove a point that there are more things than fame."

Snape glared at Haru.

"20 points from Gryffindor for questioning a teacher." Said Snape.

"So that's why I'm getting points taken off, because I questioned you?" asked Haru, "You don't like me do you?"

"I am teacher, it doesn't matter what I personally think of a student." Said Snape.

"Let's say you're very good friends with Malfoy's father… does that mean you're going to treat him like he's your favorite student even if he's terrible." Said Haru.

The room became deathly silent. Both Snape and Draco seemed to be fidgeting.

""Holy shit! You are good friends with his father!" yelled Haru.

"10 points from Gryffindor for swearing." Said Snape.

"Okay… now that's being fair." Said Haru.

"5 points from Gryffindor for being a prat." Muttered Snape.

Haru narrowed his eyes at him but kept his mouth quiet for the rest of class, he noticed right away he favored Slytherin.

He were to take bets, h would bet that he would be a stature by the end of the day.

After class Haru and Ron went to the edge of the forest where Hagrid's ht was. Haru opened the door where a great big dog tackled him, he was Fang, he had met Haru the weeks earlier, he was boar hound (otherwise known as a great Dane), he was big but he a coward. They entered.

"Hagrid, Ron, Ron, Hagrid." Said Haru.

"I heard about you, how's your brother Charlie doing?" asked Hagrid.

"Fine, he's working on a dragon reservation in Romania." Explained Ron.

Hagrid smiled when he heard that. He began to tell Ron that he and his brother Charlie were friends. Haru on the other hand saw an article about a robbery at Gringotts.

"I think that was a vault he picked up when he went." Thought Haru, he shrugged.

The although the tea was okay and the rock cake they had lived up to its name Haru and Ron told them about Zoro and his little habit in the castle.

"At least once a day he gets lost." Said Ron.

"A lot people get lost in the castle." Pointed out Hagrid.

"Not like Zoro. He thinks north means up." Said Haru.

"That must be an exaggeration." Said Ron.

Haru sighed, "Sadly no…"

"Oh…" said Ron.

"So how are your classes going?" asked Hagrid.

"All the classes are good. But Snape is biased jack ass who loves Slytherin." Said Haru, "I managed to tell my mom about it. She said she was going to have a little talk to him…"

"Now what would make you say that?" asked Hagrid.

Haru began to tell him about the class.

"Well…" said Hagrid who couldn't come up with something to say about Snape, "He's really good when it comes to potions."

"Yeah… I thought that would your answer…" said Haru.

As they got back to the castle Ron and Haru were talking about Hogwarts latest trend.

"I can't believe that Nojiko got a lot of people into Japanese Funk." Said Haru.

That's when they came across a stature of Snape. IT was covered in toilet paper, shaving cream, someone put a used pair of under wear on his head and banana in his ear. Around his neck hung a note.

"I will fix Snape at 5:30 PM. Please do not break him. It will end up killing him. You may deface him other ways. And remember I will fix him at 5:30. Signed Boa Hancock."

"Well I was right… he was turned into a stature." Laughed Haru.

"Your mum did that to him?" asked Ron.

"Yeah! Her Devil Fruit powers allow her to turn people into stone." Said Haru, "And of course turn them back." Said Haru.

That was when Ron check his watch, "It's almost 5:30…"

"You want to watch me change him back?" asked Hancock approaching them.

Haru laughed, "I would have paid money to see this."

"Are you sure it's going to be fine?" asked Ron.

"My mom's here. I don't think he'll do anything with my mom here." Said Haru.

That was when Hancock blew a kiss at the Snape stature, the kiss caused a shower of heart to fall on Snape.

"… know what your son…" said Snape, he then realized that Ron and Haru were there, "Where did you come from?"

Both of them began to laugh.

Snape noticed all of the pranks that were done to him. He ripped of the toilet paper, removed the banana and the underwear, then he noticed that it was much later than it was.

"What did you do to me?" asked Snape.

"I used the power of the Love Love Fruit to turn you into stone." Said Hancock.

"What does Love have to do with turning people into stone?" thought Ron and Snape.

That was when Haru's stomach growled.

"Dinner's going to be starting soon. Come on Ron." Said Haru dragging his friend to dinner.

Snape narrowed his eyes as the two left.

"You're a deep complicated man… aren't you Severus Snape?" asked Hancock.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Snape.

"Myself and Robin were suspicious of you since day one…" said Hancock, "We managed to find out why you hate Haru so much. See past his biological father."

"How would you know?" asked Snape.

"I'm his mother. I've been so since he was a baby. I may not have given birth to him, but I'm still his mother." Said Hancock

She began to leave, "Your half right though… he is like his father… just not the one you went to school with." She said, "You should also prepare your self… the other may relate for your behavior…"

Snape gritted his teeth as the beautiful woman left. No matter what anyone said… he was the son of James Potter… and Lily Evans. He wasn't going to listen to what anyone said about the boy… though the small part of him, the part of him that was repent wanted to give him a chance…

That wasn't going to happen any time soon though.

Next Time: Haru finds a way to annoy Snape by finding loopholes. Who knew bothering him is so much fun! Also he has his first flying lesson, which goes in a way no would expect. Meanwhile Snape goes though a strange depression and no one knows what's the cause... well some people do know what the cause is, but Snape doesn't. What is it? Well it's pretty obvious once you think about it.

A/N: Yes I gave Haru that kind of Haki... but is anyone really that surprised? Really...

Also yes, I did steal that joke from last night's American Dad... and for those that saw it and don't know what the song is called... it's called Monochrome Effect... I've been addicted to that song all day...


	6. Flying with Dumb Luck

Chapter 6: Flying with Dumb Luck

It was just a normal potions class with the 3rd Year Gryffindor and Slytherin Students when suddenly he collapsed.

"I should just die… and be reborn as a beautiful milkmaid…" said Snape, completely and utterly depressed.

Everyone in the class stared at Snape, many of them laughed, but Fred and George laughed the hardest.

That day at lunch, Ron and Haru were eating lunch. Ron was eating the food, which got better somehow.

"Did this food get better?" asked Ron.

That when Kaien walked over to them, "Dad told me that he found and took over the kitchens."

Ron looked at him.

"You're kidding!" he said in shock.

"Nope, Nojiko is helping him right now." Said Kaien.

"He's the 4th one to find his niche here." Said Haru.

Since the school year started, Robin had started helping out in the library, Madame Pince couldn't help but to take Robin's help, especially when it came to Robin helping her dust using her Devil Fruit powers. Also Chopper and Kaya had taken to helping in the infirmary, while they weren't as helpful as Robin, they did do their fair share of helping.

"Isn't that breaking tradition though?" asked Ron.

"Maybe…" said Haru with a shrug.

"You won't believe what happened in potions class." Said George joining them.

"Snape went nuts." Said Fred.

"What do you mean?" asked Haru.

Fred and George began to tell the three (including Kaien) about what happened in potions, Ron was upset he missed it, but Kaien and Haru exchanged looks.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"I'm going to check up on something." Said Haru.

"Last I saw her she was in down that way trying to get Peeves off her back." Said Kaien.

"Thanks." Said Haru.

Haru and Ron (who was wondering what was going on) went into the hall where Perona was yelling at Peeves, the school's poltergeist.

Within the last week, Peeves had seen Perona do her work on some Slytherin that made fun of her, needless to say he was smitten with the ghost mistress, however she didn't like him because he wasn't cute.

"I said stop following me!" yelled Perona.

"But…" said Peeves.

"Hey Perona!" yelled Haru.

"Oh Haru, what do you want?" asked Perona.

"I was wondering are you doing your thing do Snape?" asked Haru.

"Yes, now go away. I'm trying to get rid of my stalker." Said Perona.

Perona began to walk away, while Peeves followed.

"So what's going on?" asked Ron.

"Her devil fruit allows her to create ghosts that make people depressed." Said Haru.

"What do ghosts have to with making people depressed?" thought Ron who then voiced, "devil Fruits are weird."

"Yeah sometimes… I don't say my mom or Perona's faces "What does turning people into stone have to do with love" or "What do ghosts have to do with depression"… That's just how Devil Fruits work."

That was when Haru remembered something.

"Oh yeah, there's something I wanted to talk to Dumbledore about!" said Haru, he ran off.

Ron shrugged and went back to lunch.

Though out the day Snape entered bouts of mysterious depression. It even once happened during dinner. Many of the staff became concerned, wondering what was causing this depression.

The Straw Hats and their children agreed that Perona would handle punishing Snape until it either gets old, boring and/or not funny any more, or finds out of the cause of it.

The next day, it was announced that they Gryffindors would have their first flying lesson.

"Oh wow, we have our first fly lesson!" said Haru, "But it's with the Slytherin."

"Who knows maybe it won't be so bad." Said Maya.

"I don't know." Sad Haru.

"Maybe he'll finally do something I can finally do what I want to do." Said Hina.

"So what are you planning to do?" asked Ron.

"You'll just have to see." Said Hina with a wink

That was when Snape suddenly became depressed.

"I wish I was dead." He cried out.

"It's starting to get kind of sad." Said Maya.

"We still find it to be funny." Said the other Straw Hat kids and Ron.

"You know what's going on with Pro. Snape?" asked Hermione.

The 8 looked at each other.

"No." said Haru.

"Of course not." Said Ron.

"I know nothing." Said Hina.

"How would we know something about that?" asked Maya.

"It's a mystery." Said Tom.

"Why would we know anything about it?" asked Yosopp.

"What would make you think we know something." Said Nojiko.

"He probably just has some crazy mental issue." Said Kaien.

Hermione looked at them and walked away.

"You think she bought it?" asked Haru.

"I doubt it." Said Hina.

Sometime later in the day Snape was walking alone in the hall.

"Hey Snape!" yelled Haru.

"What do you want?" asked Snape.

That was when Haru ran towards Snape, he began to poke him while repeating "bother, bother, bother."

"What are you doing?" asked Snape.

"Bothering you." Answered Haru with a big grin.

"10 points from Gryffindor for bothering me." Said Snape.

Haru laughed, "You can't take points from me for doing that." Said Haru.

"What do you mean?" asked Snape.

(Flashback)

Haru saw Dumbledore at the staff table and approached him.

"Hey! Dumbledore." Said Haru, "I have a question about the points.

"What about them?" asked Dumbledore.

"A teacher can't take points for simply bothering them, right?" asked Haru, "If not that would be unfair, right?"

"I supposed not. I believe they can't take points for simply brothering them." Said Dumbledore, "Why are you asking?"

"No reason." Answered Haru.

"Very well then." Said Dumbledore.

"Excellent." Said Haru putting his fingers together in an evil way.

(End of Flashback)

Snape couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the goofy boy grinning in front of him.

"I would like to ask you to not do that again." Said Snape.

He began to walk away, but as he did, Haru saw a certain kind of ghost pass though him as his back was turned and Snape to go into the horrible depression.

That afternoon, the students were lined up, near some brooms, while the flying teacher Madame Hooch, was explaining everything.

"Okay now, step up to you brooms." Explained Madame Hooch, the students did so, "Now in a clear commanding voice, say up and the brooms come to you."

All of the students did it, Haru was among the first to it on the first try… there weren't that many.

It took a while for many to get them up, many of them were just rolling on the ground while others mange dot get up while still others… sat there like a lump.

This was going to take a while…

Meanwhile Snape, decided to check with Madame Pomfrey, to see if there was anything medically wrong with him.

"I'm sorry Severus, I can not find anything wrong with you." Said Madame Pomfrey.

Snape sighed, "What do you think is happening to me?" asked Snape.

"It could be some sort of cruse that was only recently invented." Said Madame Pomfrey.

Snape gritted his teeth, he decided to check the more advanced students first to see if he can find anything.

After all, a curse like this might have been discovered by an older student… right?

Back in flying class they all got their brooms.

"Now that you all have you brooms, mount them, and hover a few feet off the ground." Explained Madame Hooch.

Unfortunately Neville had some problems… a lot of problems, his broom went high into the air, he fell off and broke his wrist. Madame Hooch told everyone that if they try anything, they'll get expelled.

That's when Draco picked something, "It's his Remembrall." Laughed Draco, "Figures Longbottom would drop it."

"You give it here right now Malfoy, it's doesn't belong to you!" said Haru, "I'm not quite sure what it is, but I know it belongs to Neville."

"Oh really, you want, then follow me Potter." Said Malfoy.

He grabbed his broom and went high up, Haru grabbed his broom as well.

"You can get it another way, don't stoop to his level." Said Hermione.

"But I really want to try out flying." Said Haru.

Hermione didn't' know to react, really she didn't.

Haru followed Draco into the sky.

"Oh so you really do want it." Said Draco with a smirk, "Let's try something else. Let's see if you can get it."

Draco tossed it to the ground, Haru flew as fast as he could, and managed to catch it before he reached the ground. Most of his House Mates cheered (with Hermione being the lone exception).

"Mr. Monkey!" came a harsh voice.

"Oh crap." Said Haru, who turned to see Pro McGonagall.

"In all my years." She sighed.

Pro McGonagall grabbed Haru and lead him away. Draco on the other hand smirked evilly, he knew Haru was going to get into trouble.

Pro. McGonagall lead him to the DADA (Deference against the Dark Arts) classroom.

"Stay out here." She said.

Haru nodded, she went into the doorway.

"Pro. Quirrell, may I borrow Wood." Said Pro. McGonagall.

"Oh… of course." Said Pro. Quirrell.

Haru was expecting a large piece of wood to whack him with, but he wasn't excepting a teenaged boy.

"What the…" mumbled Haru.

"Haru, this is Oliver Wood." introduced Pro McGonagall, she turned to the boy named Oliver, "I have found you a Seeker."

Haru blinked, "What?" was the only thing he could say.

Sometime later, Haru, Ron and Hina were talking about this events on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"That is amazing! I can't believe it! First Years never join the Quidditch team." Said Ron.

"That's a whirlpool barrel right there." Said Hina who was hanging upside down from the swing.

"What does that mean?" asked Ron.

"It's a term I came up with that means that you get in a really bad situation and the results are the least likely way to avoid it." Said Hina.

"Okay." Said Ron blinking.

"When our dad first became a pirate, his tiny boat was sucked into a whirlpool and though a bizarre reason wound up alive in a barrel." Explained Haru.

"That's amazing." Said Ron.

"Remember, we need to keep this a secret." Said Haru.

"Do you even know anything about the sport your about to play?" asked Hina.

"I'll learn." Said Haru.

That was when they noticed Hermione climbing aboard.

"What do you want?" asked Haru.

"I wanted to talk to you about Snape." Said Hermione.

"What's that over there!" shouted Haru.

He created a portal that he, Ron and Hina went though. However Hermione quickly went though before it closed.

"Oh you followed us…" said Haru.

That was when something dripped on Ron's shoulder… they looked up and saw a giant three-headed dog. All of them stared up.

"Haru... where did you take us?" asked Hina.

"The third floor corridor." Answered Haru.

"You idiot!" shouted Hina.

Who knew how they would get out of that one.

Next Time: After escaping the giant dog. Haru gets his broom and learns about Quidditch. However as October rolls around and passes, something happens during Halloween. What is it? Also during that time period, Snape learns the truth about his depression and must get tips from the lone person immune. Will it help? Probably not...


	7. Quidditch For Dummies

Chapter 7: Quidditch For Dummies

Ron and Herminie were freaking out. While Hina and Haru were calm about it… well after getting over the initial shock of seeing a giant three head dog.

"Wow… who knew that there giant dogs." Said Haru.

"I'll take care of him… you get us out of here." Said Hina.

Haru nodded.

"You finally get to get to see my Devil Fruit Power, Vine Vine Mouth Tie!" shouted Hina.

Vines grew around the dog's mouths, closing them.

Haru created a portal, the four of them got to the Gryffindor Common room, where by now they had gotten used to Haru's portal power.

"What were you think, we could have died! Or worse gotten expelled!" yelled Hermione who then walked away.

"She has to get her priorities strait.' Said Ron.

The two siblings nodded.

"Hey Hina, what are your Devil Fruit powers?" asked Ron.

"The Vine Vine Fruit. Allows me to grow a vine wherever I want." Explained Hina growing a vine on her arm, "Mine's pretty start forward when it comes to it's name."

"Also she's still unsure about climbing with it." Pointed out Haru

Hina began to use her walrus killing glare on Haru, "I was kidding! Really!" said Haru.

The next day, Haru met with Oliver again to learn more about Quidditch, they were near the field called a pitch. Oliver had a trunk filled with the balls. He opened it showing the balls.

"There are four balls in Quidditch." Said Oliver, he took out a red ball, "This is the Quaffle."

He tossed it at Haru who caught.

"Three Chasers try to put it into those hoops, over there." Explained Oliver pointing to three large hoops in the distance, "It's up to the keeper to guard those hoops."

"Okay." Said Haru.

"Next is the Bludger." Explained Oliver he handed Haru a small club.

"What am I supposed to with this?" asked Haru.

"You'll see." Said Oliver.

That was when Haru noticed two identical balls, both of them chained into the trunk, Oliver let one of them go, which flew towards Haru, he used the bat sending it flying.

"You would have made an excellent beater." Said Oliver.

That' when the ball came back and Oliver tackled it and put I back into the trunk.

"Okay... this game got more interesting." Said Haru.

""That was a Bludger, they're enchanted to go after players, it's up to the Beaters to aim them at the opposing team." Explained Oliver.

"So what's my job?" asked Haru.

Oliver took out a small golden ball.

"This is the Golden Snitch. You're job is to find this one, the Seeker who finds earns the team 150 points and game ends." Explained Oliver.

"This better sprout wings or something because it sounds too easy." Said Haru.

Indeed the ball did sprout wings.

"Okay… this is going to be fun." Said Haru with a big grin.

And so Haru began his training to becoming a seeker, well not exactly, he still needed his broom.

A week later it was just a normal breakfast.

"Hey, Yosopp… I was wondering about your dad's bounty." Said Ron.

"Oh… it's a long story." Said Yosopp, "It all began long before Luffy became king of the pirates, their first ship was given to them by my mom, this was also long before she herself joined… anyways…"

Haru leaned towards, "Never asked Yosopp to tell you a story, he's honest but he tends to ramble." Explained Haru.

"I can see that." Said Ron.

That was when the daily owls came, there was one large package that gained everyone's attention and it was for Haru.

"Haru, remember you should open it elsewhere so you won't attract attention…" said Hina.

"He's not going to listen to you know." Said Tom.

"I know… I didn't mean it, I was just saying it because someone had to." Said Hina with a shrug.

Haru opened his broom, to find it was a Nimbus 2000

"Oh wow, a Nimbus 2000, it's the best broom on the market." Said Ron.

"Oh wow! That's awesome!" yelled Haru.

"Keep it down." Said Hina.

"He's not going to listen." Said Maya.

"I know… once again, someone had to say it." Said Hina.

That was when Draco noticed it.

"You have a broom?" he asked.

"Yeah… and…" said Haru.

The blonde Slytherin narrowed his eyes at Haru and his friends.

That's when Pro, Flitwick just happened to walking by.

"Pro. Flitwick, Haru has a broom." Tattled Draco.

"I know. Pr. McGonagall told me, special circumstances." Said Pro. Flitwick, "Tell me Haru, which model is it?"

"Nimbus 2000." Answered Haru.

"That's a good one." Said Pro Flitwick.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Haru.

"You got lucky Potter." Muttered Draco.

"Hey Malfoy. Can I talk to you about something?" asked Hina with a smirk.

Hina lead him away somewhere.

"I was wondering when she was going to do that." Said Haru.

"I hope he'll be okay." Said Maya.

"I hope he develops a fear of vines." Said Yosopp.

Draco was found hours later, bruised, beaten and covered in vines.

The next weeks Haru trained using golf balls, sure the first game wasn't until November, but still, training was also a good idea.

On the other side of things…

Snape hated his life, his occasional bizarre depression wasn't helping, and Haru told Ron about the loop hole her discovered, so Ron found it fun to "bother" him as well… and he didn't know why he did, but Luffy found it fun as well.

Needless to say he was close to snapping…

About a week into October, a 4th year Slytherin remember when he mocked Perona about being a muggle and was attacked by one of her ghosts. He told Snape that he saw a ghost, when it passed though him.

Snape now knew the cause of his depression.

And he was going to her to stop.

Perona was hiding from Peeves. When Snape found her.

"You!" he shouted.

Perona saw him, she smirked when she realized that he figured it out.

"So you found out." Said Perona.

"What have you been doing to me?" asked Snape.

"I've been effecting you with my negative Hollows." Said Perona, she summoned her ghosts.

"You stop this right now." Said Snape.

"Sorry… but it's still funny, and now that you know. It's going to be even more funny." Said Perona.

Snape withdrew his wand, but one of her ghosts passed though, causing him to fall to his knees in depression.

"That's done with…" said Perona.

That was when Peeves showed up with a bouquet of flowers.

"My beloved!" cried out Peeves.

"Get away from you ugly weirdo!" shouted Perona running away.

Over the course of the next few days, Snape had confronted her many times… and all of them ended the same way.

Fortunately though, during one of those confrontations he managed to find out there was indeed someone immune… the only person immune. The good news he was at Hogwarts, the bad news he was one of the Straw Hats… It was Usopp.

Snape however convinced him talk to him about something.

"So what did you want to talk to me about." Said Usopp, "No wait… let me guess, it's Perona."

"How did you know?" asked Snape.

"Word would eventually spread that I'm the only one immune to her." Said Usopp.

Snape just glared at Usopp.

"I'm sorry… there's no way you learn to be immune to Perona." Answered Usopp.

"Are you just saying that because you and this crew hates me?" asked Snape.

"No… I'm being honest." Said Usopp.

There was a silence.

"But I think there might be a way." Said Usopp.

"What?" muttered Snape.

"Hate yourself." Said Usopp.

Snape glared at the man thinking he was joking.

"I'm honest." Said Usopp, "I'm the weakest member of this crew, I always have. I don't have a bounty as myself only as Sogeking, sure I have a beautiful wife and two wonderful kids. But I still can't help feeling that way about me."

Snape glared at the man and left.

"That… went well…" he mumbled to himself.

That was when Snape decided to hold out until she either got bored of it, because that was the most likely thing to happen… Probably… Hopefully…

As October began to draw to a close, with the day of Halloween, a spectacular day for Wizards. It was this day the first years learned the hover charm.

The way to do it was use their magic to make a feather well…hover.

Ron was having trouble, but his feather just sat there, he was not saying the spell correctly…

Hermione corrected him, which made Ron upset.

However Haru got it worse as he was sitting next to Seamus who made his feather blow up and he had to help him put out the flames.

After class Haru and Ron walked to their next class together.

"I can't believe it." Said Ron.

"It could have been worse… you could have had the exploding feather." Said Haru.

Ron gritted his teeth, "That girl is a nightmare, it's no wonder why she doesn't have any friends." Said Ron.

That was when Heroine brushed passed them, looking to be crying.

"I think she heard you." said Haru.

Ron just shook his head and continued on his way.

Hours later during a feast to celebrate that day, no one had seen Hermione.

Ron was just eating some treats when a harsh voice, "Ronald Weasley!"

Ron turned around and saw Hina, who was flanked by Nojiko and Maya, both of them looked upset at him.

"Uh-oh… Hina's has her travel agent face on." Said Haru.

"Her travel Agent face?" asked Ron.

"Because she's going to send you on a guilt trip." Said Haru.

Ron and all those within earshot stared at Haru.

"That was really lame." Said Ron.

"Yeah, I realized it as I was saying it…" said Haru, "Sounded better in my head."

The three girls approached Ron.

"Hermione's in the bathroom because of what you said." Said Hina.

"Crying in the bathroom." Said Maya.

""How do you know it's my fault?" asked Ron.

The three of them stared at him with their arms crossed.

"Haru back me up." Said Ron.

"I'm not getting into this…" said Haru backing away somewhat.

Ron looked at the three girls. He tried to say something, but that's when Pro. Quirrell ran into the room, the great hall screaming.

"There's a troll in the dungeon! A troll in the dungeon!" she screamed, "Just thought you ought to know."

He then fainted as all the students screamed in fright about the troll. After all trolls were a very, very bad thing when it came to wizards…

Next Time: With Hermione not in the great hall at the time. Haru and Ron must go rescue her from the troll. Will it work? Also Zoro and Snape reach some sort of deal? What is it? Find out next time!


	8. Insert Troll Joke Here

Chapter 8: Insert Troll Joke Here

The entire school was scared. Dumbledore mange dot soot out fire works from his wand, gaining everyone's attention.

"Follow your prefect to your houses." Called out Dumbledore, "And remain calm."

The Straw Hat kids went to their parents.

"We're going to go back to ship." Said Luffy.

Zoro eyed Quirrell, "I'll meet you there later."

"You better not do anything stupid." Muttered Nami, "You know the deal."

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Zoro.

Meanwhile as the Gryffindor first years were being gathered, Haru remembered something.

"Ron! We have to go find Hermione!" shouted Haru.

"What? Why?" asked Ron.

"Because she doesn't know about the troll she could be in trouble." Said Haru.

That was when Haru created a portal just out side the girl's bathroom.

"Why didn't you teleport us inside?" asked Ron.

Haru began to blush, "Well Nami threatened that she'd hit me if I ever did something like that." Answered Haru, "And you saw how hard she hits."

Ron flinched, he remember an incident where got really angry with Luffy… it wasn't pretty.

That was when they saw a large grey thing. They hid behind a conveniently placed pillar.

"What is that?" asked Haru.

"A troll." Answered Ron.

"That's a troll?" asked Haru, "Not what I pictured in my head."

"What did you picture in your head?" asked Ron.

"A little hairy thing by the name of Torok." Answered Haru.

Ron stared at Haru, "Okay…" he said not knowing how to answer.

"Well we better go save her." Said Haru.

"Wait… you're not surprised that it came up from the dungeon?" asked Ron.

"I just assumed it came up on it own." Answered Haru, "Come on!"

The two entered the bathroom were the Troll was rampaging through the bathroom. Hermione was scared out her mind, she had every right to be as he was swinging a club.

"All right! I have an idea." Said Haru.

"This better be a good one!" mumbled Ron.

Meanwhile near the third floor corridor, Zoro sat there drinking some sake, even though he had a taste of fire whisky, he still preferred sake.

That was when Pro. Quirrell ran passed him not noticing him. Snape followed him, limping out.

"So… what is he up to?" asked Zoro figuring out that Snape knew he was up to no good.

Snape turned around and stared at the green haired swordsman.

"What do you want?" asked Snape.

"I don't trust him." Answered Zoro.

"I that so?" asked Snape.

"I don't need to know what's going on." Said Zoro.

"So you're going to try to stop him even if you don't know what's going on?" asked Snape.

"Hasn't stopped me before." Said Zoro with a smirk.

Snape muttered something under his breath, "You can help me. But don't get in the way."

"I was going to say the same thing." Said Zoro, he then noticed the wound his leg, "So that giant three headed dog bit, you didn't?"

"How do you know about it?" asked Snape, then he remembered that fact that Zoro kept getting lost in the school, so it didn't surprise him if he found the dog then, "Just… never mind…"

Meanwhile Haru and Ron were trying to stop the troll…

"Hey! Wishing Troll! Attack me with you club!" shouted Haru.

"Are you insane!" shouted Ron.

That was when the troll tried to club Haru, but he created a portal in between him and the troll, his club and hand holding exited the portal. Granted the exit of the portal was behind the troll, but still.

"It's about to get a little gruesome guys. You might want to look away." Said Haru, "Portal Portal Cut!"

The portal closed on the troll's arm. It screamed in pain as it hand was cut off!

Hermione looked away while Ron looked like was going to be sick. That was when Ron came up with the idea. He used the hover charm on the troll's discarded club and dropped it on it's head.

"Is it dead?" asked Hermione.

"No, just knocked out." Said Haru.

That was when Dumbledore, Pro. McGonagall and Snape entered the room. They couldn't help but to gasp.

"What happened in here?" asked Pro. McGonagall.

"Well Ron knocked it out, but before that I used my power to cut off his hand." Said Haru.

"Now I'm afraid that…" said Pro McGonagall.

"It was my fault." Said Hermione.

"Excuse me?" asked Pro. McGonagall.

"When I heard about what was going on, I thought I would be able to handle the troll, because I read so much about them. Haru and Ron tried to stop me but they ended up saving me." Lied Hermione.

"I see." Said Pro McGonagall, "10 points from Gryffindor for disobeying the rules."

She turned to Ron and Haru, "5 points to Gryffindor for sheer dumb luck, and 10 points to Gryffindor for thinking on one's feet."

"Why do I get dumb luck?" asked Ron.

"Because my parents told them I fight monsters all the time." Whispered Haru.

Ron didn't know how to react on that one.

And from that day forward, Hermione became their best friend as well…

The next day, Hina was told what happened.

"And they bought it!" laughed Hina, "Wow… they still don't know you well enough Haru."

"Yesterday. You mentioned that you fought bigger monster before?" asked Ron.

"Well yes..." said Haru, "Dinosaurs, sea kings, sea monkeys, sea rabbits, Sandora Dragons…"

By the blank looks from Ron and Hermione just stared at him.

"Those don't exist here… do they?" asked Haru.

"Sandora Dragons don't breath fire do they?" asked Ron.

"No… just really big lizards called dragons." Said Haru.

"Dinosaurs really still exist in your dimension?" asked Hermione.

"Just on certain islands… It's not like you wind up on every island and you see a T-Rex." Said Haru.

Hermione didn't' know what to say at that one, she couldn't believe it.

"I love T-Rex meat by the way." Said Hina.

"You actually eat Dinosaurs?" asked Hermione.

"Just when we visit an island with them." Said Hina.

Hermione began to rub her head, "Muggle Scientists will hate you." She muttered.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"I guess wizards don't talk about Dinosaurs." Said Hermione.

"Oh and speaking of giant monsters… the first time I made an interdimensional portal…" said Haru.

Hina gave him an extremely powerful glare… not her Walrus killing glare, but a harsh one nonetheless.

"Never mind… nothing really interesting happened…" said Haru.

"Hey Hermione, can I talk to you alone?" asked Nami.

"Okay." Said Hermione.

Hermione left to talk to Nami.

"I have bad feeling about this." Said Haru.

And so, after saving Hermione's life, the three of them became the best of friends. Which is why Nami really wanted to talk to Hermione about…

Next Time: It's Haru's first Quidditch match. How will he do? Will he cat the snitch or will he not and lose the game? Also Hermione is given a very important lesson from Nami... What is it? Find out next time!

A/N: That "Torok" joke is a reference from a movie called Troll, where the main character is named Harry Potter JR, my best friend Technomaru really wanted a Troll joke in there. So there it is...


	9. Open Wide for Some Quidditch!

Chapter 9: Open Wide for Some Quidditch!

Nami learned a long time ago that dealing with Luffy meant that you had to hit him... hit him a lot. She actually learned that fact less then a week after meeting him… strike that… less than a day. She really didn't learn how to hit with her soul until sometime after.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Hermione.

"I know after they rescued you from the troll, you three are going to be the best of friends now." Said Nami.

Hermione smiled, "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Hermione.

"No I'm going to teach you how to hit Haru when he gets you annoyed or upset." Said Nami.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I was the second person to join Luffy, the only one on this crew that knows him more than I do is Zoro." Said Nami, "And it's not by much."

"But why do I need to hit him?" asked Hermione.

"Because Haru is almost just like his father." Said Nami.

"Almost?" asked Hermione.

"He's a little more clever than Luffy and he understands a women's feelings." Said Nami, "Don't ask about the second one… it's a long story."

"But why do I need to hit him?" asked Hermione.

"Because there will be a time when he will do something so stupid that you have no choice." Said Nami.

"I'm just going to leave now…" said Hermione.

Hermione left Nami, very weirded out.

"Don't worry." Said Sanji appearing behind his wife, "I'm sure she'll thank you later."

"I'm sure…" said Nami.

After that bizarre conversation with Nami, Hermione quickly befriended Robin due to their love of books.

Hermione would also not tell her friends what she and Nami talk about… it was better that way. Although Hina asked her f it as about hitting Haru and promised to keep quiet about it.

Eventually it was time the first Quidditch game! Haru's first Quidditch game.

Haru was getting ready with the rest of the team which consisted of Oliver, Fred, George (who were the beaters), and three girls, one named Katie Bell, one named Alicia Spinnet and the last Angelina Johnson.

"Men…" Oliver began a speech.

"Excuse me." Said Angelina.

"And women…" sighed Oliver.

Oliver did his speech, which Haru tuned out.

"Are you nervous?" asked George.

"Nope." said Haru.

"You did cut off a trolls hand." Said Fred.

"Oh right I forgot about that." Said George.

"You going to se your powers to cheat?" asked Fred.

"Hell no! Who do you think I am? Foxy the Silver Fox?" asked Haru.

Both George and Fred had blank expressions.

"Sorry… I forgot you don't know who he is." Laughed Haru.

And so they headed to the Quidditch pitch to play the game.

"It's wonderful day for Quidditch isn't it. And with the Gryffindors new seeker they will win." Said the student doing commentary, Lee Jordan, "And beat those stinking cheaters!"

"Mr. Jordan!" scolded Pro. McGonagall.

In the Gryffindor Tower (on to be confused with the castle tower), all the first years were together with the Straw Hat Kids and Hagrid.

"Do you think he'll use his Devil Fruit powers?" asked Hermione.

"No way! Haru learned a long time ago to not use Devil Fruit powers in competitions…" said Hina.

"Remember that time with our first Davy Back Fight?" asked Nojiko.

"Oh yeah! When Foxy used his power like that." Said Tom.

"That was awful." Said Maya.

"And remember what Haru said "If I ever do that. I want to one of you to smack as much sense into me or die trying!"" said Yosopp.

And the 6 kids all laughed.

"Do you have any idea what their talking about?" asked Hermione.

"No clue." Said Ron.

With that the game started with the release of the Golden Snitch.

The game was hot, Haru barely paid attention to the game and trying to find the golden Snitch… although he did at some of Lee's commentary… especially the part where he mentioned that he wanted to date Angelina.

That was when Haru aw the snitch, he flew towards it. But the Slytherin Seeker tackled him.

"That lousy cheat! How dare you ram into Haru." Said Lee, "Your nothing but a cheater!"

"Give him a red card!" yelled Dean.

Everyone looked at Dean.

"Wrong game." Said Hermione.

"Definitely wrong game." Said Nojiko.

Haru managed to stabilize himself.

Fortunately, Gryffindor took a penalty.

Haru still tried to look for the Snitch, he looked around, that's when something strange happened. His broom began to move in a bizarre manner, he lost control of it, so much he almost fell off, he was literally hanging on. Granted if he fell he could us his powers, but he promised himself he wouldn't.

In the Gryffindor stands Hermione who had a pair of binoculars grabbed them and looked at the staff tower. She saw one thing.

"It's Snape!" she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Hina.

Hina grabbed the binoculars and saw that Snape was staring right at Haru and mouthing something.

"She's right!" said Hina, "He's mouthing something and not breaking eye contact!"

"If he breaks concentration then it will stop." Said Hermione.

Hermione was about leave when Yosopp said "I'll handle it."

He reached into his pocket and took out a slingshot and a small pellet.

"A sling shot?" asked Ron.

"Watch and learn." Said Yosopp.

Yosopp shot the sling shot and it hit it's mark, right in Snape's eyes. She screamed in pain, knocking into Pro. Quirrell all the while, this of course stopped the broom.

"What the hell happened?" muttered Haru.

Back in the Gryffindor stands, everyone looked at Yosopp.

"What did you use?" asked Maya.

"Tabasco™ Sauce." Said Yosopp.

"That has to sting." Said Kaien.

"You actually shot it in eyes?" asked Hermione.

"What were you going to do, set his robes on fire?" asked Yosopp.

Hermione decided to stop talking… as Yosopp hit the mark.

"You were going to set his robes one fire weren't you?" asked Tom.

Hermione didn't say anything.

Haru continued to watch for the snitch, that's when he once again saw it.

He raced towards it, as the Slytherin Seeker followed him. The two were neck and neck as the little golden was in sight. The two of them were about to reach in when there was a crash. Both of them crashed into each other. Haru lifted his hand up, revealing he had the snitch! The Gryffindor Tower erupted in cheers as he did.

After the game was played there was a party at the Thousand Sunny to celebrate the victory.

"So Snape was the one that did it?" asked Haru, "Rotten basted."

"If it wasn't for me, he would have fell." Said Yosopp.

"That wouldn't have been so bad." Said Haru, "I could have used my powers… which would have been an exception to my personal promise to myself."

"You know you didn't have say that last part." Said Hina.

"I felt like it." Said Haru with a shrug.

"So who is Foxy any way?" asked Ron.

"Well you see…." Stared Hina.

But she was interrupted by Hagrid.

"How do you know it was Snape?" asked Hagrid.

"He was mouthing something to himself and he wasn't blinking." Said Hermione.

"Until I gave him the old sauce eye." Said Yosopp.

Tom lightly whacked him in the head.

"I know for a fact that he's trying to get what the three headed dog is protecting!" said Hina.

Everyone is staring at her.

"Where the hell did that come from?" asked Tom.

"What do you mean?" asked Hina.

"I mean… it's almost as if that plot point came out of nowhere." Said Tom.

"You're creeping me out Tom." Said Hina.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" asked Hagrid.

"Fluffy… you named him Fluffy!" said Ron.

"I got him from a Greek Chappie." Explained Hagrid.

"So what is protecting?" asked Haru.

"That's none of your business… who's business it is Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel." Said Hagrid.

All of the kid's around him stared at him.

"I shouldn't have said that." He said, that's when he noticed Zoro was drinking decided to be used as an excuse, "I'm going to join him."

"Okay… just what is going on?" asked Nojiko.

"Are you guys keeping a secret from us?" asked Kaien.

"A giant three headed dog named Fluffy." Said Tom.

"What's going on!" yelled Yosopp.

Everyone looked at Maya who just smiled and said "Hina already told me."

"Where did the whole idea of that dog protecting something come from?" asked Ron.

"You didn't notice the trap door?" asked Hina.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron.

"So you noticed it too." Said Haru.

Hina nodded as did Hermione.

"So I'm the only one that didn't notice the trap door?" asked Ron.

"It looks like it." Said Haru.

"Also during one of my Malfoy hunts…" said Hina.

"Malfoy hunts?" asked Haru.

"I've been surprise attacking Malfoy every few days." Explained Hina.

"I've been taking picture if you want to see them." Said Maya with a laugh.

"Anyways, I heard him talking to Filth or whatever his name is, and I heard him talking about getting passed the giant dog!" said Hina.

"So Snape is after whatever the dog is guarding." Said Haru, "I say we find out what is before we do anything."

Ron and Hermione stared at Haru.

"Is that normal?" asked Ron.

"What just running into things when it seems like you have no clue what the hell is going on." Said Hina, "Runs in the family… "

"If I had a berry every time Haru or even Luffy did that then I'd be rich." Said Nojiko.

"If mom didn't concrete it first." Said Kaien.

"You two better get used to it… big time!" said Tom.

And so it was up to Haru and friends to find out what the school was protecting. They didn't have to, it's just that Haru thought it would be fun… really, that's what he thought…

Next Time: Haru, Ron, Hermione and the Straw Hats kids begin to investigate what's going on. That is until Christmas rolls around, watch as Haru and the rest learn about the true meaning of Christmas! Well not the true meaning... just about it...


	10. It’s Christmas

Chapter 10: It's Christmas

Haru stood in front of a bored with a pointer. He began to point at what they had.

"We have to solve the mystery of Nicolas Flamel." Said Haru.

"Oh great Haru's doing this again." Sighed Tom.

"Does this happen a lot?" asked Ron.

"Sadly yes, when he wants to do it, he stops thinking about most other things and just focus on what he's trying to do." Explained Hina.

"You're like that sometimes too." Pointed out Kaien.

Hina glared at him, which promptly shut him up.

"Okay! I came up with a plan! While I'm in class… you 6 will look in the library." Said Haru.

"Sure… okay." Said Tom with a shrug, he much like mother enjoyed reading books, though his first love was inventing.

"How about I go ask around the Ravenclaw students… since you know they're pretty smart." Said Hina.

"And I'll join her." Said Maya, "To make sure she doesn't do anything too crazy."

"Nice thinking." Said Haru, "All right! And when we want to we can do research! We have a plan."

Ron and Hermione stared at Haru, they turned to the other Straw Hat kids who shrugged.

And so the plan was set in motion.

The next day, Draco approached the Gryffindor table. He walked over Haru who was talking to Ron. Well walked wasn't a good word… hobbled was much better word.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Haru.

"I just wanted to let you know your sister is a complete and utter psychopath." Said Draco, he then collapsed and Haru could see the imprint of a tire on his back.

"What happened to him?" asked Ron.

"If I were to guess, Hina's getting around on the waver and she ran him over." Said Haru with a shrug, "I'm surprised it took him this long to say that to me."

And so they continued to eat their lunch not paying attention to the unconscious Draco behind them.

That week's Potion Classes were actually very interesting, why? Because it was revealed that after the pillow incident, Neville was the protégé of Usopp. IT was found when Perona's ghosts went after both Neville and Snape. Snape was depressed from them, while Neville was just his normal self.

Needless to say Snape took off points for being immune. But still it helped Neville feel better that he could do something couldn't.

"That's great Neville." Said Haru as he, Ron, Hermione and Neville walked to the common room.

"He's a really great mentor, he's teaching me how to use Dials." Said Neville.

"It might not be magical but it's a good thing to learn… especially since Wizards don't have them." Said Haru, "In fact not that many pirates know how to use them either."

"What are dials anyway?" asked Hermione.

Before Haru could answer, they heard a song being played combined with a loud noise. They turned to see Hina driving the Shiro Mokuba 1, with Maya on rollerblades holding onto a vine behind her, much like someone water skiing.

"So that's what ran over Malfoy…" said Ron.

"How is that able to work?" asked Hermione, "Muggle Electronics can't work here."

"So I heard that you being daddy's protégé as finally came out." Said Maya.

Neville nodded.

"Okay! How can that thing work here?" asked Hermione, "Hogwarts: A History says that muggle devices can't work on Hogwarts grounds."

"Muggle electronics maybe but not Skypiean." Said Hina with a cheeky grin, "And besides you already saw Sky Technology work."

Hina turned to Haru, "I talked to a few, they keep telling me find out on my own." Said Hina, "I hope to find someone who at least give me a hint."

"Is that all?" asked Haru.

"Also I wanted to know if it's true Neville is immune to Perona's powers." Said Hina.

"Yes…yes it is." Said Neville.

"Nice! You can say stuff to her face that we're all scared to say." Said Hina giving the thumbs up, "Well we should continute our search, later."

Maya did some stretches, "I'm all set." She said giving the thumbs up.

In the following days, Hina and Maya didn't get much info, while those studying didn't find anything either… though they did find random tidbits though.

Like that talking to snakes was a sign of a dark wizard, and that Phoenix were immortal.

But nothing about Nicolas Flamel… and it didn't help that Yosopp got hooked on books about Uric the Oddball.

It had been over a month since they started and nothing had changed, Haru and Ron were talking in the common room.

"I don't know if we're close or far away from learning who he is." Said Haru.

"Maybe we should just take a break until after Christmas." Said Ron.

Haru looked at Ron confused.

"Christmas?" asked Haru, "What's that!"

Ron gasped in horror, "You don't have Christmas where you come from?" asked Ron.

That was when Hermione joined them.

"Hermione! Haru doesn't know anything about Christmas." Said Ron.

"I know, Robin told me." Said Hermione, "I asked her if they celebrated it, and she said she never heard of it."

"But how is that possible that they don't know about Christmas?" asked Ron.

"I'm sure that that Jesus didn't ever exist in their dimension." Said Hermione .

Ron blinked, "Oh… yeah… makes sense." Said Ron.

"What the hell are you talking about." Said Haru.

"Well we should explain." Said Hermione.

"Okay." Said Haru.

And so they began to explain Christmas.

"Wow! That's so awesome!" yelled Haru, "You actually have a holiday like that?"

"You know Haru sometimes you should dial it down." Said Ron.

"What do you mean?" asked Haru.

"Uh… never mind." Said Ron.

That the moment when Haru completely forgot about the whole Nicolas Flamel thing and was looking forward to Christmas.

It was the day that the students that choice to go home left. Hermione choose to visit her family. She walked into find, Tom and Ron engaged in a wizard's chest match.

Hermione watched in horror as one of Ron's pieces decapitated one of Tom's.

"That's barbaric." Said Hermione.

"I don't know it's kind of fun." Said Tom.

"So your family decided to not visit any families?" asked Hermione.

"Dad considered visiting Great Grandpa Garp… but he changed his mind right away." Said Haru.

"Isn't he that retired Marine that your dad down a cliff or something?" asked Ron.

"That's one of the things her did." Said Haru.

"Dad didn't want to hear go on and on about how he has to take more control over evil pirates." Said Hina.

Hermione nodded, she too had heard about the strained relationship with Luffy's Grandfather.

That's when Christmas Eve rolled around, which was a wild party on the Thousand Sunny to celebrate Chopper's birthday, Ron and the rest of the Weasley Family (well those currently attending Hogwarts) was invited. It was a very festive occasion… it got really funny when Luffy got really drunk and began to belt out version of "Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer" called "Chopper the Blue Nosed Reindeer".

"Luffy is a really fun drunk." Said George.

"If you think he's fun, you should meet Shanks." Said Haru with a big grin.

The party ended when Luffy and Zoro got into a fight over food. It will be pointed out that Zoro is incapable of getting drunk and it was really him fending off a drunk Luffy from his food.

The next morning, Haru woke up to find presents at the foot of his bed.

"Wake up Ron." Said Haru shaking his best friend awake.

"I ate too much." Moaned Ron, his stomach grumbled in anger.

That was when Fred and George entered the room, they were wearing sweaters with an F and a G on them.

"You haven't opened presents yet?" asked Fred surprised.

"Ron ate too much last night." Said Haru, he went into his drunk and took out a pill, "Here Ron, this will help you with your stomach, Chopper made it."

Ron took it and felt better within a few minutes.

"Wow… that feels better." Said Ron.

"Hey it looks like you got a Weasley Family sweater." Said Fred.

Haru noticed a package, he opened and saw an emerald green sweater with a tin of homemade fudge.

"Your mother sent this?" asked Haru.

"I told her that you didn't know what Christmas was and she wasn't' sure if your family would send you anything." Said Ron.

Haru noticed the pile of gifts from the crew.

"Well it looks like they did send you stuff." Said Ron.

"My family tends to absorb different cultures very quickly." Said Haru.

Haru either got candy or meat from the crew, expect from Robin, he got a book about how the Wizarding World saw him, Hermione sent him a case of Chocolate Frogs and Hagrid gave him a flute.

"So why don't you like your sweater?" asked Haru.

"Because it's Maroon." Said Ron, "I hate maroon."

"Oh come on Ron." Said George.

"It's so nice and warm." Said Fred.

"Haven't you ever told you mom that you don't like the color maroon?" asked Haru.

There was a silence in the room.

"You didn't think about that… did you?" asked Haru.

"No I did not." Said Ron.

"Hey! Haru!" said Fred.

"You have one more present." Said George.

Haru noticed he missed a package, he opened and it was a strange fluid like silvery material.

"No way." Said Ron, "That's an invisibly cloak."

"What?" asked Haru he tried it on, and his became invisible.

"Awesome!" yelled Haru.

"Who is it from?" asked Fred.

Haru began to read a note, "This belonged to you father, he gave to me for safe keeping before his death. Use it well." He looked up, "There's no name."

That was when Hina came into the room.

"Happy…" said Hina, "Holy shit! What the fuck happened!"

Haru then explained the invisibility cloak he was given.

"Is that useful for you?" asked Hina.

"What do you mean?" asked Haru.

"I mean that you have the powers of the Portal Portal Fruit. You don't need to be invisible." Said Hina.

There was a small silence, which Haru broke.

"Nice try, but I'm giving it you." Said Haru.

"Damn it!" yelled Hina.

The day was very fun, the Straw Hat kids and the Wesley kids (minus Percy who deicide to not hang with them after what happened the night before involving Luffy) had a snowball fight.

Maya and Yosopp dominated it, as it would make sense that the two kids of the world's great sniper would dominate such a competition.

They also built snowmen after no wanted to be his by the snowballs anymore.

Once again, Maya and Yosopp dominated this due to also inheriting their father's artistic skills.

"You two are too good for your own good." Said Haru.

"Yeah… we know…" sighed Yosopp.

That night there was also a feat, though there not that many there, as, most of the students went home. But it was better that way, as it was more closely knit party. There were a lot of party favors, and everyone had a lot of fun.

Dumbledore also band alcohol this time around due Luffy's behavior the night before at Chopper's party.

Unfortunately that just made Zoro irritable (well more than usual) which made him get into a fight with Sanji. Fortunately Nami pounded the two into the ground before things could get out of hand, and threatened to up Zoro's debt and she whispered something to Sanji so no one knew she threatened him with.

Though according to Haru's theory it involves a baking pan and lots of butter.

That was when Nojiko kicked him in the head.

"What have I told you?" asked Nojiko.

"Never speculate about what your parents do at night." Said Haru.

"Good boy." Said Nojiko.

"What was that about." Said Ron.

"Don't ask…" said Hina who became pale, "Never ask."

Ron knew it was best to drop it.

Christmas was fun… Haru really didn't know what with the cloak for now. And decided to maybe go exploring at night sometime soon. After all, it was better to that on foot. Right?

Next Time: Haru finds a weird mirror. But brushes it off figuring it would be a good idea to not tell anyone. Meanwhile, Hina and Maya gets a hint: Look in the Chocolate frogs cards. Will they be able to find it? Find out next time!

A/N: Yes, I decided that Usopp would take Neville under his wing. I think they would be a good match...


	11. Remember Kids, Don’t Do Chocolate

Chapter 11: Remember Kids, Don't Do Chocolate

It was the night after Christmas day… December 26th when Haru finally decided to explore the school in secret.

He couldn't get in trouble thanks to his fail-safe escape route.

Creating a portal if he gets caught.

But this was the only way he could find out what this school had to offer.

It's a shame that he still wasn't looking for Nicolas Flamel, he could have looked it up in the restricted section of the library.

But he still didn't remember it… so he just went in to classrooms he never been in. That was when he saw went into an abandoned one. Inside was a strange mirror. He approached it and saw a strange site.

Inside of the mirror was a man who looked like him but with glasses and brown eyes with a woman, with red hair and his green eyes. They two f them were talking with the Straw Hats, particular Hancock and Luffy.

"That's weird." Said Haru, he shrugged and left, wondering what was that about… but somehow knew that was his biological parents…

When the break ended Hermione asked Haru a question.

"Have you found anything about Nicolas Flamel?" asked Hermione.

"Nicolas Flamel?" asked Haru, that's when he remember, "Oh… right… I forgot about that."

That was Nami words echoed in her mind. "Because there will be a time when he will do something so stupid that you have no choice."

Hermione shook her head, and pushed the though back, after all, Haru never knew what Christmas was, and he was excited over the new holiday that he had discovered.

Haru managed to get the other Straw Kids to go about their searches the next day.

The next day. While Haru, Hermione and Ron headed to classes they heard some music. They turned to where it came from, they saw Hina and Maya headed towards them on the Shiro Mokuba 1.

"Hey Haru I have a some good-ish news." Said Hina.

"Good-ish?" asked Haru.

"What does good-ish mean?" asked Ron.

"It means it not quite good, but good enough." Said Hina, "A 7th year Ravenclaw told me that if I want to find out who he is, I have to search though Chocolate Frogs Cards."

"Oh… really?" asked Haru.

"That's right, so me and Maya are going to Hogsmeade, and we want to know if we can get you anything." Said Hina.

"You can go to Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione.

"We're not students yet and our parents gave us permission." Said Maya.

"How much money do you have?" asked Haru.

"Oh, Nami had help transferring some of our funds into Wizarding money." Said Hina, "Thanks to the fact that they use gold as a currency we have money. And we managed to get a lot."

"You just want the chocolate… don't you?" asked Haru.

The two best friends looked at each other.

"What would make you think that?" asked Hina.

"We should get going." Said Maya.

"Later." Said Hina.

She turned the music back on.

"What' with the music?" asked Haru.

"Malfoy told me he can't me coming. So I stated playing music…" said Hina, "Like that's going to help."

The two sped away.

"There's something I've been wondering. Why don't you ever drive that?" asked Ron.

"Because I hate that evil machine! It hates me!" yelled Haru.

"Robin told me it's really hard to ride and Nami, Hina, Nojiko and Kaien are the only ones that are ones who can ride it without crashing." Explained Hermione.

"Stupid waver… I hate them all!" said Haru, "Why was Hina a natural? Why?"

"Haru, you might want to stop talking you looking crazy." Said Ron.

"Haru have you eaten all of the Chocolate Frogs you got for Christmas?" asked Hermione.

"Not yet, since you, Kaya, Mom and Franky all got me a lot." Said Haru, "But I'll look though my cards and see."

After their class the headed to the library to tell the ones looking though books, about what Hina and Maya heard.

They found Tom in an argument with a 6th year Slytherin… a argument he was winning.

"I don't care for my dad's taste in clothing, I think it's stupid that he's an open Hawaiian shirt and Speedo in this weather, but what my parents say it's nearly impossible to get him to wear pants." Said Tom, "Like mom mange dot get him to wear pants for their wedding… and a few other occasions… so don't make fun me about my dad's choice in clothes say it to my dad's face if you want to make fun of someone."

"Well your dad's freaky looking." Said the extremely baffled Slytherin.

"Um…Tom..." said Kaien.

"What is it?" asked Tom.

"My son is ashamed of me!" cried Franky who heard everything about what his son said about his choice of clothing.

"What's he doing in here?" asked Ron watching the weird scene unfold.

"Visiting Robin." Said Kaien walking towards them with Yosopp and Nojiko.

"He visits sometimes whenever Robin's helping out." Said Yosopp.

"Any news from Hina and Maya?" asked Nojiko.

"They got word that his name is on a someone's Chocolate Frog Card is now searching." Said Haru.

"So we don't' have to look around any more?" asked Nojiko.

"That's right." Said Hermione.

"Yay!" cheered Nojiko and Kaien.

"I got make a list of the books I should buy." Said Yosopp.

"He really like Uric the Oddball, doesn't he?" asked Ron.

"Hey… he's a really funny guy." Laughed Nojiko.

"Oh Robin! Why doesn't my son follow my ways!" cried Franky in the arms of his wife.

"Please leave the library right now." Said Madame Pince.

"Is that…" said Ron.

"Yes… it's normal… you should know this by now." Said Kaien.

Meanwhile in Hogsmeade, the two had gotten three cases of Chocolate Frogs.

"Why do I have the oddest feeling that at least one of us will be wrapped up in a drug allegory that will make little sense but will be very entertaining to those watching." Said Maya putting her roller blades back on.

"I don't know, must be you." Said Hina, making a backpack out of vines, "After all either us don't have an addictive personality."

"What about meat?" asked Maya.

"That doesn't count." Said Hina.

Maya rolled her eyes, everyone knew that Hina was addicted to meat. Everyone!

A few hours later Maya had eaten a few chocolate frogs, while Hina had eaten about… 20…

"Are you okay?" asked Maya.

""I'm fine! Really!" said Hina, she took out another one, and began to eat with out looking at the card.

Maya sighed, "I'll be right back." She said.

She ran as fast as she could to the Hogwarts infirmary where she needed to ask Madame Pomfrey.

"Excuse Madame Pomfrey. There's something I need to know." Said Maya.

"What is it?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Is Magical Chocolate more addictive than regular chocolate?" asked Maya.

"Not that I know of why?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Just wondering." Said Maya.

Maya left, before Chopper or Kaya could her any questions.

That night during dinner, Hina was all fidgety, she wanted her fix… but desert wasn't coming yet.

"Hey Hina, what's wrong?" asked Tom.

"Shut your moth Speedo boy!" shouted Hina.

"Hina, what's wrong?" asked Nojiko.

"Hina's been caught up in a drug allegory using chocolate." Said Maya.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You heard me." Said Maya, "It make no sense… it's almost like someone was writing a story… and the person couldn't use a certain plot so they just slapped together a humorous drug allegory involving chocolate."

"That's weird." Said Haru.

"I know… it is…" said Maya.

At the head table, Dumbledore watched Haru talking with his friends, he wondered, what kind of life he lived. He knew that with the invisibility cloak, he would find the Mirror of Erised, and he did, however whatever he saw… was something he truly desired… but didn't felt he needed it.

He looked at Luffy and Hancock, Luffy was eating, while Hancock was poking his stomach and giggling, he looked back at Haru.

"Haru… what kind of person are you?" he thought.

That was when Hina screamed something and ran out of the room.

At the Gryffindor table, the Straw Hat kids, Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"One thing must be done." Said Yosopp.

"Intervention." Said all of but Ron.

"What's an intervention?" asked Ron.

"You'll see." Said Haru.

The next day, in an unused classroom, The Straw Hats Kids, Ron, Hermione and for some reason Draco were all sitting around Hina.

"Why am I here?" asked Draco.

"You came on your free will." Said Haru.

"You put a sack over my head and dragged me here." Said Draco.

"Tomato, tomato." Said Haru.

"What is this about!" demeaned Hina.

"Hina, we love you, and we're all worried about what chocolate has become to you." Said Maya.

"Please lay off the chocolate." Said Haru.

That was when Hina got angry.

"You can take away my chocolate! No way!" yelled Hina.

That was when hundreds of vines grew thought the room.

"Everyone get ready! Looks like we have a fight." Said Haru.

Maya took out a bow and a quiver of arrows, Yosopp took out his slingshot, Kaien took out a staff while Nojiko and Tom threw Draco at her.

"I knew you brought me here for a reason!" shouted Draco.

Outside the students heard the commotion and stared at the door.

"Put down the idiot and face me!" they heard Haru shot.

"Super Tabasco™ Star!" they heard Yosopp shout.

"That's you brat! You're getting it!" they heard Hina shout.

"What are you doing to me! Get him!" they heard Draco shout.

They heard most of them.

"Hey Malfoy, nice undies!" they heard Haru.

"Did you mommy get them for you?" they heard Tom ask.

"Pay no attention to my unicorn underwear and call off your sister now!" they heard Draco shout.

"Don't you dare do anything like that!" they heard Hina shout.

That's when he felt the force of Hina's Haki, thankfully it wasn't that bad because it was another room.

Hours later in the 1st year boy dorm, Haru was clearing leave from his head while Ron slept.

He sat down and noticed the first chocolate frog card he ever got, that was when he noticed Nicolas Flamel's name, he hung his head low.

"This could have been all avoided if I just looked at my cards." He thought with his eye twitching.

Meanwhile in the girl's room of the Thousand Sunny, Hina was in the fetal position shaking badly.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Hancock as Chopper was examining her.

"I can't tell… but it looks like… she's going though withdrawal." Said Chopper.

"That's strange… how is that possible?" asked Hancock.

"I have no idea." Said Chopper.

And so the rather pointless event came to a close… now things are going to get interesting for sure.

Next Time: Thanks to Haru's Chocolate Frog Card and a book Hermione once checked out, they find out who he is and what the school is protecting! What is it? Find out next time!


	12. The Magical Mystery is Solved

Chapter 12: The Magical Mystery is Solved

Haru looked at Dumbledore's card again, it mentioned facts about Dumbledore's life, such as he discovered the 12 known uses for Dragon's Blood and that he was fan of 10 pin bowling. But the most important was that he was an alchemy partner of Nicolas Flamel. So he met with the others (minus Hina was still going cold turkey) in the library.

"I remember now." Said Hermione, "I checked out a book a few months ago for some light reading."

Hermione went to get the book and it was a massive book.

"That's light reading?" asked Ron.

"She's a friend of my mom… a friendship based around reading." Said Tom, "I'm not surprised that considered light reading."

Hermione opened the book to the page, they all looked inside of it., they read on what he did, he was obviously an alchemist, he was also the only know maker of the Philosophers Stone.

"A stone that can turn other metals into gold and can create the elixir of life." Read Maya.

"Who would want that?" asked Yosopp.

"Probably a really short alchemist missing an arm and a leg." Said Haru.

"Yeah… and his brother is just a soul in a suit of armor." Laughed Tom.

"This is serous." Said Nojiko kicking the two in the head.

"And besides… we're missing the other joke here. Our mom would want it if she found out about it." Said Kaien.

Nojiko glared at her twin brother, causing him to slink away.

"Well now we know the mystery." Said Haru, "Unless something happens, everything is okay."

"Unless someone tries to steal it." Said Hermione.

"Oh yeah… and it's probably going to be Snape." Said Haru.

That was when Fred and George saw them and headed towards them.

"Hey Haru, we have bad news." Said Fred.

"What?" asked Haru.

"We heard Snape is going to be the referee for our next Quidditch Game." Said George.

"Oh shit!" muttered Haru.

As they were leaving the library they saw Neville and Draco on the ground glaring at each other. Neville legs were locked together while Draco's leg looked injured as did Neville's arm.

"What happened?" asked Haru.

"He used the Leg Locker Curse on me." Said Neville.

"He touched my leg, and did something weird to it." Said Draco.

Maya walked over to Draco and examined his leg.

"So… I take it daddy taught you how to use the impact dial didn't he?" asked Maya.

Neville held up his injured arm and taped to it was an impact dial.

Haru whistled, "Wow an impact Dial… I'm impressed." He said.

"Yeah Usopp gave me one." Said Neville.

"Did you really stand up for yourself?" asked Maya.

Neville nodded, "Your dad told me that even if it seems like I'm going to lose that I shouldn't be afford and that I should stand up for myself." He explained.

"That's great Neville." Said Haru.

"I cant belie I was done in by a Muggle Device." Muttered Draco.

"I really doubt Muggles would use these." Said Haru with a smirk, "Dials are nearly impossible to get… out of the sky… I doubt Muggles here can even use them."

Draco gritted his teeth.

Tom and Yosopp helped up Neville, while Maya took a picture of him.

"Hey Haru…" said Fred.

"Can you give us some of those Dials?" said George.

"Of course!" Haru, "I'm sure they can make for an awesome prank."

And so they left to find someone who knew the counter-curse.

"You better come back here right now!" shouted Draco.

But no one would come for a very long time…

And so Haru promptly forgot about the Philosophers Stone… again and focused on trying to get the snitch in the Hufflepuff game.

And that's when Game Day rolled around.

It was also during this time that Hina fully recovered form her addiction, that morning during breakfast, Hermione and Hina were talking about the latest events.

"So… you guys found out what Snape is after?" asked Hina.

"How do you even know that Snape is even after it?" asked Hermione.

"Because he's a suspicious jackass who seems to be someone who's after something." Said Hina.

Hermione sighed, "The school is guarding the Philosophers Stone." Said Hermione, "It's a stone that can create the Elixir of Life and can turn any metal into gold."

"Oh… okay… that sounds interesting" said Hina, "So is it true that Snape is referring the next game."

"Yes is it, but I don't think he could be that biased." Said Hermione.

"You've never been to a Davy Back fight… the referee is always a member of Foxy's Crew… and they are so biased you know they're trying to treat."

"But we're playing Hufflepuff." Said Hermione.

"But hates Haru…" said Hina, "Don't worry… I have a plan for him to get his."

Hermione sighed… she was silently wondering if she was still effected by her addiction.

And so the game rolled around, it wasn't much of a game, though everyone could tell that Snape was being biased…

Fortunately Haru caught the snitch in 5 minutes.

Just when the game was called… it happened.

Somehow Salome (Hancock's giant snake) was driving the Shiro Mokuba 1, running over Snape.

Everyone was confused…

"Did a giant snake just run over Snape?" asked Seamus.

Hina was laughed really hard when this happened.

"This is your doing is it?" asked Nojiko.

"How did you the snake to do that?" asked Ron.

"The easy part was teaching it how to drive the waiver, the hard part was doing that right moment." Said Hina with a big grin.

The Staff Box, the Straw Hats watched.

"Salome can drive the waiver?" asked Nami.

"Apparently Hina taught him how to." Said Hancock.

"I'm guess the hard part was getting him to drive in at the right time." Laughed Luffy.

It was after the game that Haru remembered about the Philosophers Stone once again.

That night he, Hermione and Ron went into Hagrid's Hut. They needed to confirm their suspicion about it.

"So Hagrid, is it the Philosophers Stone in the school?" asked Haru.

"I thought we were going to go into easily?" asked Hermione.

"Um… oops…" laughed Haru.

"How did you find out about it?" asked Hagrid.

"We found out though studying." Said Haru.

"Don't go sticking your noses in it. It will just cause problems." Said Hagrid.

"That won't work on me… I'm immune to that sentence!" said Haru, he then wiped his sweaty brow, "It's hot in here, are you cooking something."

"No… I'm just hatching a dragon's egg." Said Hagrid.

"Oh I see." Said Haru like it was nothing.

A few seconds later…

"You're doing what!" yelled Haru.

Next Time: Haru and Draco get into a prank war. How does this happen? Well let's just say Draco should learn that you do not mess with a Monkey's food. Meanwhile Luffy helps Hagrid train his new baby dragon. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I am not a fan of FMA, but you all have to agree with me that joke had to be done, right?


	13. Malfoy VS Haru: The Prank War

Chapter 13: Malfoy VS. Haru: The Prank War

Haru, Ron and Hermione stared at Hagrid took the egg out of the fire. It began to move. That was it hatched, it was a baby dragon with a black ride on it's back.

"What kind is it?" asked Haru.

"Norwegian Ridgeback." Said Hagrid.

"I think I should tell my dad." Said Haru.

"Please don't tell anyone." Pleaded Hagrid.

Haru smiled, "I just want to tell him because I'm sure he can help you raise it and keep it a secret." Said Haru.

Haru went to get his dad, and the two sat down. It took less than a minute.

"Oh wow… cute, so that's what baby dragons look like here." Said Luffy petting the little baby dragon, "So what's the name?"

"Mr. Monkey… please don't' treat it like a pet." Said Hermione.

"Hermione, we've been though this. Please call me Luffy." Said Luffy, "And besides if Hagrid wants a dragon, that's fine. I'm sure he has a giant dog or a giant spider or something."

"He has a giant dog… and it has three heads and is named Fluffy." Said Haru.

"That's really cool." Said Luffy with a big grin then got back onto the topic at hand, "So what it's name."

"Norbert." Said Hagrid.

"Norbert?" asked Haru and Luffy, both of them thought the name was really, really weird.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hagrid.

"No… nothing at all." Said Haru and Luffy waving their hands in front of their faces.

"We should get back to the Tower." Said Hermione with her eye twitching.

"Okay! Later!" said Haru.

Haru created a portal back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Are you sure telling your dad was a good idea?" asked Hermione, "If he's caught they're both going to get into trouble."

"Don't worry, my dad is great at keeping secrets." Said Haru, "He only told 4 people about me going to this school outside the crew and relatives."

"Why is that important?" asked Ron.

"If word spread that the Pirate King was laying low in another dimension, there would be chaos." Said Haru, "Trust me… it won't be pretty."

Meanwhile in Hagrid's Hut, Luffy and Hagrid were talking about how to raise Norbert while he drank a mixture of brandy and chicken blood.

"The way I'm going to train Norbert is using Haki." Said Luffy, "If he does something bad then I'll use Haki like hitting him in the head with a news paper."

"But he's just a baby." Said Hagrid.

"I'll only use small amounts for now, just to stare him and as he's getting older I'll increase the amounts." Said Luffy.

"How is that supposed to work when you not around." Said Hagrid.

"I didn't think of it." Said Luffy with a laugh.

Luffy then hung his head low… he really had to think of something…

The next morning at breakfast, Haru was shoveling food down his throat.

"Look at Potter… just eating food like a pig." Said Draco.

He was expecting Haru to respond, but he didn't he was too busy eating.

"Aren't you going to say something Potter?" asked Draco.

"Can now… eating…" said Haru.

That was when Draco took his plate. Which was a bad move. Haru glared at him, unleashing a small amount of Haki.

"Why did you do that?" asked Haru.

"Uh-oh… looks like Malfoy, made a bad move." Said Hina.

"Hey, Nojiko, I bet that Haru's going to blow this out of proportion." Said Kaien.

"No way… that's a suckers bet." Said Nojiko.

Draco swallowed as the Haki hit him, Haru took back his plate.

"You're going to pay for this." Said Haru.

Later that day in the kitchens of the school, Haru had a secret meeting with the other Straw Hat kids, Ron the Weasley Twins and Lee (who often helped the twins in planning pranks)… but not Hermione.

"Why isn't Hermione here?" asked Tom.

"She didn't want to get in trouble." Said Ron, "Something about not wanting to get caught."

"So any suggestions about to do about Malfoy?" asked Haru.

"We have one." Said George.

"It's a prank we did involving one those Tone Dials you gave us." Said George.

"We played a prank on this Hufflepuff first year." Said Fred.

"Really messed him up." Said George.

"We'd like to tell you about it." Said Fred.

"What is it?" asked Haru.

"Okay… here it is…" said the twins.

Sometime later, Draco entered an empty classroom, on the pretense of making Haru over something.

"Where is it Potter?" asked Draco, "I know your in here."

"Is it safe?" asked a menacing voice.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Is it safe?" asked the voice again.

"Who's there?" asked Draco.

"Is it safe?" asked the voice again.

"I'm not going to let you get to me." Said Draco.

"Is it safe?" asked the voice.

Draco began to get more and him more freaked out until running out of the room, screaming, "Is it safe? Is it safe?"

Haru and the Weasley twins watched him run out of the room screaming "Is it safe? Is it safe?"

Meanwhile in Hagrid's Hut, Luffy knocked and the door and entered.

"Hey I figured it out! I'm going to teach you how to use small amounts of Haki, just to train Norbert." Said Luffy.

"Are you're sure?" asked Hagrid.

"It would be between you and me… and Norbert." Said Luffy, "It's going to be easy! I promise."

Hagrid got an unsettling feeling when Luffy said that…a very unsettling feeling.

The next day, Haru was whistling on his way to class.

"There you are Potter." Said Draco.

"Oh hey! Malfoy! Nice day isn't it?" asked Haru.

That was when Malfoy struck him with the Leg Locker Curse.

"Wow…" said Haru, "You figured out it was me doing that thing with "Is it Safe", didn't you?"

"That's right Potter." Said Draco.

"Well… whatever." Said Haru, who was planning his next move.

That was when Haru disappeared though a portal in hopes of finding someone to removed the curse.

Sometime later in the kitchens, there was another meeting.

"So anyone have any ideas." Said Haru.

"I have one." Said Hina, "Let's just say it's something similar you did before."

"You know what… I'm out, and I'm joining Hermione on this one." Said Kaien getting up suddenly.

"What's wrong Kaien?" asked Nojiko.

"This is all going to end with Malfoy covered in something and Haru badly cursed… and both of them in detention." Said Kaien, "Later guys…"

He left the kitchen.

"Told you Kaien would be the first to lave." Sighed Nojiko.

"You were right, I was wrong. Big deal." Said Tom.

Meanwhile Luffy was explaining how to use Haki… however he wasn't explaining it well.

"It's like this force… that's inside of you… and you can use it to knock out people." Said Luffy.

"I don't understand." Said Hagrid.

"Hancock would explain it better… but I don't think I should tell her." Said Luffy, that was when an idea came to Luffy, "But I thought of another idea and I can't believe it didn't come to me sooner!"

Meanwhile Draco was walking down one of the halls…. When suddenly a portal appeared at his feet.

He landed on the floor, there was several gasp, he looked up and he was in the girl's bathroom.

"Uh-oh…" he said.

"This again?" asked a 6th year… who was in that compartment that Draco landed in on the train ride there.

Draco was beaten to a bloody pulp.

Haru, Ron and Hina were outside listening to his horrible screams.

"Nice one." Said Haru.

"Thank you." Said Hina.

Meanwhile Luffy explaining his way.

"The way I'm going to do it, that every once in a while, I will give him a burst of Haki. Haki sometimes let's animals understand what I'm saying." Explained Luffy.

"That's amazing." Said Hagrid.

"I know… I was surprised when I learned that too." Said Luffy.

Luffy let loose a tiny amount of Haki.

"He your daddy, you be very nice to him. You will also be nice to people your dad is nice to! Understand?" asked Luffy.

Norbert made a small noise… it was sad, but Luffy and Hagrid took it as a noise that he understood.

Luffy began to pet the little dragon.

"Here you go." Said Luffy.

Norbert, went up to Hagrid and gave him a look… a look that said, "I'll be good… never let him do that again."

"I think he's scared of you." Said Hagrid.

"That's only natural." Said Luffy, "If there's anything else I could do for you…"

"Shouldn't I be the one doing you favors?" asked Hagrid.

"Yeah… but I've been bored." Said Luffy, "It's been too peaceful here."

"Well there is something I need help with." Said Hagrid.

"What?" asked Luffy.

Meanwhile Haru was vomiting up slugs, Hina and Ron patted him on the back as all the slugs came up.

"Don't worry… you just have a minute more." Said George watching his clock.

After a minute Haru coughed up his last slug.

"Okay… I have come up with a thing so vile, so disgusting, so putrid that he will nay, must give up." Said Haru.

"What?" asked Hina.

"You'll see… but we need a set of baby snail phones first." Said Haru.

Draco was walking down the hall, sure that Haru was done with this childish prank war. That when once again he fell into a portal. He got up and saw he was in an empty kiddy pool. He looked around and saw portals block his way out. He reached into one and saw that his arm came into the one behind him.

"He trapped me." Muttered Draco.

Haru was around outside of his portal zone. He took out a baby snail phone.

"The pig is in the filth, I repeat the pig is in the filth." Said Haru into the baby snail phone.

"Roger!" said Ron's voice on the other end.

"Aye-aye." Said Hina's voice on the third end.

With Draco, several small portals opened above him, all of them were leaking water… and that is when it came.

His screams echoed though out the castle.

In the Gryffindor, Hermione was doing her homework whole Kaien was playing a card game, that was when both of heard the screams.

"Do you know what the new prank was?" asked Hermione.

"All I know, is that poo is involved." Said Kaien with a shrug, "Oh and they were using baby snail phones to communicate.

"Poo? As in…" said Hermione.

"Yes… that kind of poo." Said Kaien.

The portals dropped, Haru laughed at Draco who was covered in… well… brown goo.

"You will pay for this Potter…" growled Draco.

"Oh really… with you like that." Said Haru.

The thing that happened next was something no one ever found out, but it ended with Haru's hair turned green. Pro. McGonagall had found the two of them. And dragged them to her office.

"Mr. Monkey, Mr. Malfoy. What were you doing?" asked Pro. McGonagall.

"Well it all started the other day when Malfoy stole my plate of food." Said Haru.

"This all started over a plate of food." Sighed Pro. McGonagall, well she remember Nami tell her to pay attention of that, as Haru will end up blowing it out portion, but she thought she was joking.

"50 points from Gryffindor and 50 points from Slytherin." Said Pro. McGonagall, "Also both of you will be serving detention… together."

"What!" yelled Haru and Draco at the same time.

"Now I don't' want to hear any more from either of you." Said Pro. McGonagall, "Now Mr. Malfoy, you should go take shower."

The two of them glared at each other before leaving… with Haru unaware that something was going to happen at this detention was going to make him realize something…

Next Time: Haru and Draco must serve detention... together! It's not as bad for Haru as it's serving with Hagrid and Luffy. But there's more to detention, could Voldemort be lurking nearby? What will happen? Find out next time!


	14. Detention Sucks

Chapter 14: Detention Sucks

Haru was pouting in the common room. He was upset because he had detention that night… with Draco!

"Hey, at least your hair is back to it's normal color." Said Hina.

"Shut up Hina." Said Haru.

"I warned you didn't I?" asked Kaien.

"I knew this was going to happen." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Haru.

"Maybe the poo was a little too much." Said George.

"Definitely too much." Said Fred.

"I don't want to talk right now." Said Haru.

"Oh... come on, it might not be that bad… it might be better than you think." Said Yosopp.

"How can it be good?" asked Haru.

That night Haru went to meet Flitch, the school's caretaker. He lead the two kids to Hagrid's hut, apparently they were serving their detention with them.

Haru couldn't help but to smirk when he saw his dad there.

"How did you get detention Haru?" asked Luffy.

"I covered him in shit." Said Haru.

"Is that so." Said Luffy trying not to laugh.

"What are we doing?" muttered Draco, he didn't want to do a detention with three people he hated… this didn't even seem a like punishment to Haru either. This was a detention for him and him alone.

"We're going to the Forbidden Forest." Explained Hagrid, "Something's has been killing Unicorns."

"Oh wow! That sounds like it's going to be exciting!" said Haru.

"Remember this is a punishment." Said Luffy.

There was an awkward silence.

"I really think this is something that would make me get along with Malfoy." Said Haru.

"Well that makes sense." Said Luffy.

Draco sighed, this was going to be a nightmare.

They headed into the forest with Fang by their side.

Hagrid found a small puddle of silvery liquid, he put his find and examined it.

"Unicorn blood." He said, "It's definitely here tonight."

As they headed deep into the forest they encountered two Centaurs, both of them commented on how bright Mars was.

After a while, they decided to spilt up.

"All right Haru, Malfoy. You'll search with Fang." Said Luffy.

"But dad!" said Haru.

"No buts, this is a punishment." Said Luffy.

Haru hung his head low.

"What? Scared Potter?" asked Draco.

"No way… I eat monsters for breakfast… and lunch… and dinner… and the occasional snack…" said Haru, "And sometimes I'm the one that brings in the kill."

"It's usually me, Sanji or Zoro though." Said Luffy.

Draco's eye twitched.

"Bloody pirates…" he muttered.

After telling Draco that if he came across some trouble send red sparks into the air (Haru didn't need to any instruction) they split up.

"Are you going say anything Malfoy?" asked Haru.

"Do you like that they give you special attention Potter?" asked Draco.

"Special attention? Yeah right." Muttered Haru, "You've seen my abilities, you accurately experienced them, I'm stronger than you and you know it."

Draco glared at him.

"I'm stronger because I have to be, you honestly think that being the pirate king's song means that I get special treatment, you're wrong, I've been kidnapped many times and I've seen more death than you can imagine." Said Haru, "So don't treat me like a spoiled brat."

Draco still glared at him.

That's when they saw it, it was a dead unicorn. Over it was a mysterious dark figure, sucking it's blood.

Draco got scared and ran away like a little girl with fang following him.

"They'd eat him alive on the grand line…" muttered Haru.

That was when the shadowy figure headed towards Haru, it was about to get to him when suddenly Haru shouted, "Portal Portal Shield!"

The figure hit the portal which was solid,

"Sorry but you not getting though." Said Haru.

That was when a Centaur, one that wasn't one of the ones he saw earlier, case of the shadowy figure.

"Thanks." Said Haru.

"Your quite welcome." Said the Centaur.

"Haru." Said Haru.

"And I am Firenze." Said the Centaur.

"What was that thing… and why was it drinking the unicorn's blood?" asked Haru.

"Unicorn blood can keep someone from dying even if they are an inch from death." Explained Firenze.

"I see… how can someone be so cruel?" asked Haru.

"There is a terrible price doing such an act. One who would have nothing to lose and everything to gain would do such an act." Explained Firenze, "For the moment the blood touched their lips. They have a half-life … a cursed life. Do you know of anyone would do that."

That was when to came to Haru.

"Voldemort." He said… that's when it also came to him… the Philosophers Stone.

"That is correct." Said Firenze.

"He's alive…" muttered Haru, he then gave a polite bow to the centaur, "Thank you, for explaining it to me."

Haru created a portal and found, the others.

"You guys okay?" asked Haru.

"Are you?" asked Luffy.

"Used my shield." Said Haru, "And I'm perfectly fine… no thanks to Malfoy. The idiot ran away screaming like a little girl."

"I wasn't screaming like a little girl." Said Draco.

"Yes you were." Said Haru.

"We all heard it." Said Luffy.

Luffy noticed that his son was rather pale.

"Are you sure your really okay?" asked Luffy.

"As okay as I'll be after seeing a freaky guy drink the blood from a unicorn." Said Haru, "A dead unicorn."

Luffy, nodded, "I think we should take them back to the castle."

Hagrid nodded, feeling a bad feeling from the forest as well, while Hagrid and Draco weren't paying attention.

"Haru… what's really wrong?" asked Luffy.

"The one… who killed the unicorn was Voldemort." Said Haru.

Luffy scowled when he heard that.

"Let's keep this quiet for now." Said Luffy getting the feeling that Haru would tell someone else about.

"I know…" said Haru.

Later, Haru talk dot Hermione and Ron about what happened

"Wait you figured out who's after the Philosophers Stone?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it's Voldemort." Said Haru, he starred at Ron when he flinched, "Seriously what's up with that. Do you think people flinch when my dad's name is said?"

"But your dad's a great guy." Said Ron.

"Tell that the population who buys into the government's crock that he's going to destroy everything for no reason." Said Haru, "No they openly say his name without fear."

"Haru… about the Philosophers Stone…" said Hermione.

"Oh… right…" said Haru, "Anyways, he wants it… he's alive...but he's weak. If he gets hands on the stone, he'll return to power."

"But why hasn't he done it yet?" asked Ron.

"Dumbledore." Said Hermione, "He's afraid of Dumbledore."

"As long as Dumbledore is here… he's stuck… we better hope that Dumbledore remains in this school."

Over the coming weeks, things become rather quiet. Expect for April 1st, the suitemate birthday prank war erupted between Usopp and the Weasley Twins. Many students hated that day… But Haru didn't he was on the immune list along with the rest of the straw Hats and Hermione… Ron on the hand…

Plus it was enjoyable because every single Slytherin was caught up in it.

Not only that but it ended in a very enjoyable party to celebrate their shared birthdays.

However everything would change in the week of finals. For a chain of events would happen that would change everything.

Next Time: Haru learns that whoever is trying to steal the Stone knows how to get passed Fluffy. What's worse is that Dumbledore is gone! And won't be back for a while! Now it's up to Haru, Hermione and Ron to get the Stone before Voldemort and his henchman does. What will happen? Find out next time!


	15. The Guards of the Stone

A/N: Ooops... I forgot to mention it, I meant to put this in but oh well... it's late. This story has reached 100 reviews! All right! I wont' say how many fics of mine hit 100 reviews. But I would like to say congrats to Raven Marcus for getting review number 100. And sorry for forgetting this author's note the first time around.

Chapter 15: The Guards of the Stone

The week was over, it as a tough week of test taking and… test taking… Lots and of test taking.

Haru, Hermione and Ron were just relaxing drinking tea and trying to eat some rock cake.

Hermione noticed the nearby Norbert who was pretty big by now, but still small enough to stay in the hut. As Hermione looked at him he was waging his tail happily.

"I can't believe you got him to act like a dog." Said Hermione.

"Never misjudge the power of Haki." Said Haru.

"But seriously dragons shouldn't act like dogs." Said Hermione.

"Even if your father did help me, I'm sure I would have found a way to train him." Said Hagrid.

"Really? You sure?" asked Haru.

"I said to the man who gave me the egg, you have to find the thing. Just like with Fluffy, any times hears any music he fall asleep." Said Hagrid, "Oh I shouldn't told you that."

That was when they all got a bad feeling about that.

"Who gave you the egg?" asked Haru.

"It was a dragon dealer. I couldn't see his face." Said Hagrid.

"Did you really tell him about Fluffy?" asked Haru.

Hagrid didn't answer.

"Um… we have to go." Said Hermione.

They left the hut talking.

"It's obvious that this dragon dealer is just Snape disguised." Said Hermione.

"What are we going to do?" asked Haru.

"We're going to tell Pro. Dumbledore." Said Hermione.

"I have a feeling like this isn't going to work." Said Haru.

Haru created a portal to Dumbledore's office to find he wasn't there.

"So this is Dumbledore's Office." Said Ron.

"I wonder where Fawkes is." Said Haru.

"If he's not here we should go ask Pro. McGonagall where he is." said Hermione.

"Oh come on!" said Ron.

"I still have the feeling it's not going to work." Said Haru.

Haru created a portal to Pro. McGonagall's office, by this point she was used to Haru's Portal Portal abilities.

"Excuse me Pro. McGonagall." Said Hermione, "Where is Pro. Dumbledore?"

"We went to his office." Said Haru, "But he wasn't there."

"He went o the Ministry of Magic, he had something to discus." Said Pro, McGonagall.

Hermione was about to say something, when Haru interrupted her.

"That's okay, we'll just tell him when he comes back." Said Haru.

That was when Haru made another portal, this time to the common room, which was pretty empty.

"Why didn't you want to tell Pro. McGonagall?" asked Hermione.

"If she knows that we know about then we won't get anywhere." Said Haru.

Hermione sighed.

"But how are we going to stop Snape?" she asked.

"Easy we stop him ourselves." Said Haru.

That was when once again Nami's words echoed in her head.

"Because there will be a time when he will do something so stupid that you have no choice."

But she once again reframed from hitting him.

"But we'll get in trouble." Said Hermione.

"Getting in trouble won't matter, if Voldemort gets his powers back then who knows what will happen. Detention and house points seem really small when compared to a psychopathic mad man taking over the world…" said Haru.

Hermione sighed, she realized Haru was right.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ron.

"I have a plan." Said Haru, "We get rid of Snape then take the Stone ourselves… it will be as easy as pie."

""How do we even get rid of Snape?" asked Ron.

"I've been planning this for a long time." Said Haru with an evil grin, "Watch and learn."

Sometime later, Snape ran though the halls. He had heard that Dumbledore had left, had the Straw Hats not been there, he wouldn't have considered it. But with him there he could his help in beating the real thief.

That was when suddenly he fell though a portal that was created by Haru.

"Damn it." Muttered Snape getting up, he looked up, and saw he was in the Forbidden Forest… miles from the school (well not miles… but the metric system is very confusing), Snape sighed, he headed back towards Hogwarts, trying to think of a fitting punishment for one Monkey D. Haru.

That night while Dean and Seamus slept. Haru and Ron got up, got dressed (including wearing Haru's favorite hat) and headed to the common room where they met with Hermione.

"So what the next part?" asked Ron.

Before Haru could answer, Neville who turned out to be in the room interrupted him.

"What are you doing?" asked Neville, "You're going to sneak out aren't you?"

"Yeah we are." Said Haru.

"You lost so much points for the house." Said Neville, "With your potty language."

Haru hung his head low, though out the year he lots a lot of points, and it wasn't just for that prank war involving the poo. He lost a lot because of his habit of swearing sometimes. Sure he was a pirate, but still…

"I won't let you leave!" sad Neville.

That was when Neville took out a slingshot, something he learned from Usopp.

That was when Haru created a portal which he, Ron and Hermione jumped though.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." Thought Neville blinking.

With the trio they landed in soft plants.

"That was lucky." Said Haru.

"Where did you send us?" asked Ron.

"Below the trap door so we didn't have to deal with Fluffy." Explained Haru.

That's quite clever." Said Hermione.

That was when the plant began to wrap itself around them.

"What the!" yelled Haru.

"It's Devil's Snare!" said Hermione.

"So we're dealing with a killer plant…" said Haru who then shrugged.

"How are we going to stop it?" asked Ron.

"If you relax it won't kill you as quickly." Said Hermione.

"That's helpful." Said Ron and Haru at the same time while using an extremely sarcastic tone.

"Wait I remember hearing about it. Doesn't it hate lights?" asked Haru.

"That's right." Said Hermione, "We need to light a fire… but we don't have any wood."

"Aren't you witch or are you?" asked Ron.

"Oh that's right." Said Hermione.

She used her wand to conjure brilliant blue flames, which fended off the plant. They decided to stop for a big to take a little breather.

"You didn't relax, did you Ron?" asked Haru.

"This is no time for jokes." Said Ron.

Haru then got a really weird bad feeling.

"Haru what is it?" asked Hermione.

"I can't help but to feel like I forgot something." Said Haru.

Meanwhile in the Thousand Sunny, inside of the girl's room, Hina woke up with a jolt.

"Oh man… I'm going to kick Haru's ass." She muttered.

"Hina… please go back to sleep." Said Hancock who herself was half asleep.

"Okay…" sighed Hina falling back to sleep.

Back in the chamber…

"Must be nothing…" said Haru.

They finished their break and headed to the next room, though out the room flew many keys, all with wings, in the middle of the room was a broom.

"I think I know what this is." Said Haru noticing the locked door, "Um… hmm…"

Haru looked up, and back at Ron and Hermione.

"Can I do it." Said Haru.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"I mean use the broom to fly and catch the key." Said Haru.

"Why do you want to do that?" asked Hermione.

"Because it's fun." Said Haru.

That was twice in the same night, Nami's words echoed in her head.

"Because there will be a time when he will do something so stupid that you have no choice."

Her hand twitched, that's when she realized couldn't take it any more… she whacked him in the head… hard.

"Ow… Hermione… why did you do that?" asked Haru as a bump was forming.

"Someone needed to knock some sense into you." Said Hermione, "Right now the world is in danger and you want to do something because it's fun."

"Fine I'll create a portal top the other side of the door." Said Haru.

Haru created the portal to the other side of the door, to find a giant chess set on the other side. They tried to walk to the other side, but they were blocked by the other pieces.

"Um… I know that you said that Haru couldn't do hi thing on the other side but…" said Ron.

That was when Hermione whacked him in the head too.

"You've been taking tips from Nami, haven't you?" asked Haru.

"Only once… but I didn't listen to her. Now I know the truth." Said Hermione.

"She really scary…" whispered Ron.

"Don't worry… she's not as bad as Nami." Whispered Haru.

Haru opened a portal to the other side of the chess set, the next room had a troll, one bigger than the one from Halloween. However it was passed out, so they didn't' have to fight it.

"Good. Looks like we can just continue ahead." Said Haru.

"But that strange." Said Hermione.

"What is?" asked Ron.

"Whoever knocked him out is ahead of us." Said Hermione, "That means there's someone else… not just Snape who's after the stone.

"Well… let's see." Said Haru adjusting his hat.

They went to the next room, when suddenly strange magical fire blocked their path. To the back of them was purple fire and in front of them black fire.

That was when Haru got a strange feeling.

"I'm going to continue on my way alone." Said Haru.

"What?" asked Hermione

"I have the weirdest feeling that I have to go alone from here on out." Said Haru.

"I agree with him." Said Ron

Haru tossed Ron a tone dial.

"Use it in case you deiced or have to go back." Said Haru, "If you deiced to stay, please. Wait a while. If I don't come back, get someone!"

Ron nodded, she too got the feeling that Haru needed to it.

Haru created a portal and disappeared though it. Hermione tired to stop him but it was too late.

"Ron! Why didn't you try to stop him!" said Hermione.

"Because Haru's right. He's the one that needs to go up ahead." Said Ron.

Hermione sighed, both of them were right. Haru needed to go alone.

"So… what is this thing anyway?" asked Ron.

It was also then that Hermione realized that in order to figure out how to get out there. They needed to solve a riddle.

Back with Haru, he got into the main chamber where he saw the mirror he saw while using his invisibility cloak… and in front of it, stood someone in front of it.

"Pro Quirrell?" yelled Haru ion shock.

"Oh Mr. Monkey… so you've come." Said Pro. Quirrell

Indeed it wasn't Snape who was after the stone, but rather Quirrell, that was unexpected, wasn't it?

Next Time: As Quirrell is revealed to be the one who wants the stone. A fight leads to Haru reflecting about how is his family is. Reflecting when something happened... and the moment he and his father became closer. What is it? Find out next time!


	16. Family

Chapter 16: Family

Haru was shocked… he was expecting that Snape was the one… that was when it came to him…

"Shit I just dumped and innocent man in the forest!" yelled Haru.

Meanwhile Snape was running away for his life… he didn't know what he did to the unicorn… only that was extremely angry with him… And angry unicorns are among the scariest magical creatures

Back in the room… Haru was shocked.

"I thought it was Snape! Not you!" yelled Haru.

"Oh yes." Said Pro. Quirrell in an evil tone, "No one would suspect p-poor st-stuttering Pro-professor Qu-Quirrell."

"Your working for Voldemort aren't you?" asked Haru.

"My that 's clever of you boy." Said Pro. Quirrell.

"How can you work for someone who killed so many people?" asked Haru.

"Just like your parents… your real parents." Said Pro. Quirrell.

A voice whispered to Quirrell, "Tell him the things he needs to hear."

"The ones who came over, "to watch you", aren't your real parents" said Pro. Quirrell,

"Shut up…" growled Haru.

"I'm sure in a few years they'll leave you here… because it the place where you came from after all…" but his speech was interrupted by Haru.

"I said shut up!" he yelled, "You don't know anything! You don't know my dad!"

Haru couldn't help about a certain incident when he was 6… shortly before he ate his Devil Fruit.

(Flashback)

A young Haru and Hina were talking to their parents.

"Really?" asked Hina.

"We're going to learn how to use Haki?" asked Haru.

"That's right." Said Luffy giving a smile, "We were just going to teach Hina but I thought it wouldn't be fair, we're going to teach both of you."

"Oh wow!" said Haru.

"That's not fair." Said Hina.

"Yes it is." Said Haru sticking out his tongue.

"No it's not!" yelled Hina who began to pout, "Haru can talk to snakes… and I can't…"

"It's still fair." Said Haru.

"Not its not!" yelled Hina.

"Yes it is!" yelled Haru.

"No it's not!" yelled Hina, "And that final!"

She only looked away for a second, but that's when she saw Haru using hisses to talk to Salome.

"Salome thinks it's fair." Said Haru.

"Why you!" shouted Hina tackling.

Both Luffy and Hancock sighed as the two kids psychically fought.

The next day, the lessons began, Marguerite and Zoro watched as Haru was the first to attempt, Luffy was explaining how to use it while Hancock and Hina sat at the sidelines.

"Why does Haru get to be first?" asked Hina pouting.

"Because he's older." Said Hancock.

"His Haki probably won't be as mine though." Pouted Hina, "And besides he's not even my real…"

"Hinagiku!" said Hancock firmly, "What have we told you about saying that. He is your brother. No matter if he adopted him."

Hina flinched, "Yes mom." She said.

In the clearing Luffy was explained Haki to Haru. Haru seemed to grasp it and nodded with everything he said.

"You think you have it?" asked

"Yeah." Said Haru.

That was when he unleashed his Haki. IT was extremely powerful.

"He has Hakushi?" asked Hancock.

"Haru's still full of surprises." Said Marguerite.

That was when Haru began to scream in pain. A sickly green light came from his scar which began to bleed once again. When the light was out it dissipated and he collapsed.

"Haru!" cried Luffy.

They ran towards Haru.

"Is he breathing?" asked Hancock.

"He is…" said Luffy.

"What happened?" asked Hina.

"We don't know. We have to take him to Chopper and Kaya!" Said Luffy.

Sometime later in the infirmary, the two doctors checked Haru who was still unconscious.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Luffy.

"We can't tell." Said Kaya.

"What happened exactly?" asked Chopper.

"He was using Haki." Said Hancock, "When he started screaming."

"A weird green light came out of the scar." Said Luffy, "It was really weird. I've never seen anything like it."

"You think it might be something from his past?" asked Chopper.

"It's possible." Said Luffy, "We don't even know where he came from."

"It's probably has something do with his scar." Said Hancock, "His scar is very unnatural."

"When do you think he'll wake up?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know." Said Chopper.

The room became very silent.

The next few days, things became quiet on the crew. Every single person and snake on bored talked to the unconscious Haru. However the one who talked to him the most was Luffy.

In fact Luffy never left his side, expect to use the bathroom and meals.

About a week into it late at night. Hancock approached Luffy.

"You know, you should sleep too." Said Hancock.

"I know…" said Luffy.

The two stood in silence.

"Saru wasn't my first choice." Said Luffy.

"I know." Said Hancock.

Luffy was surfside when she said that.

"I knew the whole time that your real first choice was Ace." Said Hancock who embraced Luffy from behind, "I knew that it was too painful for you to name him Ace."

"I miss him." Said Luffy.

"I know… I was there when he died. Remember?" asked Hancock, the image of Luffy's face on that day was forever etched in her mind.

"And I don't want to lose Haru." Said Luffy who began to grip his pant in anger.

"I don't either." Said Hancock.

That was when Hancock let go of Luffy and grabbed herself a chair.

"I'm going to join you from here on out." Said Hancock.

"Hancock." Said Luffy.

That was when Haru began to stir, he moaned a little.

"Haru?" asked Luffy.

"Dad?" asked Haru.

"You're awake! I can't believe it! You finally woke up!" yelled Luffy as loud as he could.

This shout of course was meant to wake everyone up on the ship, and it did it's job.

"What?" asked Haru.

Hina was the first to come in, she ran in and hugged him so hard.

"I can't breath…" said Haru.

Then he fainted once again.

"What happened?" asked Nami.

"He was awake… and I killed him…" cried Hina.

Fortunately Haru woke up while Chopper was checking him up.

"What happened… I mean before Hina tried to hug me to death." Said Haru.

"It wasn't my fault…" cried Hina.

"What was the last thing you remember?" asked Luffy.

"I remember a weird pain, like I was forcing something out of my body that wouldn't let go. It was weird… I knew wasn't supposed to be there… and when it was finally out I finally gave out." Said Haru, "It's hard to describe."

That was when Salome hissed something, Haru blinked.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"I couldn't understand Salome." Said Haru, "Why can't I understood you?"

That was when Haru froze… he realized right away it wasn't in the strange snake language that only for some reason he knew.

"I can't talk to snakes anymore!" shouted Haru.

Overt the course of the next few days, Haru recovered from his coma. He was put on a strict diet by Chopper (no matter how much he begged and pleaded) and had a lot of bed rest.

When Haru was healthy enough, to be up and about.

"Haru, there's something I need to see." Said Luffy, "Let's go back to that clearing."

"Okay… should I tell mom?" asked Haru.

"No… don't…" said Luffy.

"Okay…" said Haru knowing that his dad would probably get into trouble for doing what it is their doing.

They got into the clearing…

"Okay Haru, try to use Haki again." Said Luffy.

"But what if it happens again?" asked Haru.

"Don't worry… I'm sure it was a one time thing." Said Luffy.

Haru did so, Luffy would tell about after a minute of him using his Haki, that he was going to be fine.

"You can stop now." Said Luffy.

Haru did so, and he smiled, "You were right! It was a one time thing!"

Luffy smiled, "I want to give you something. When we get back to the ship." Said Luffy.

They went to the library where a special self was placed. On the shelf was a bright orange cowboy hat, which Haru learned at a very young age he wasn't allowed to touch.

"You know the story about this hat right?" asked Luffy.

"It belonged to uncle Ace who died a long time ago." Said Haru nodding.

"That's right." Said Luffy, "IT was lost during a battle, but Marco found it and gave it to me."

"I know that." Said Haru.

That was when Luffy put it on Haru's face.

"From this day forward it belongs to you." Said Luffy.

"Really why?" asked Haru grabbing the hat.

"Ace wasn't my brother by blood. But we were close as brother could be…" said Luffy, "That hat means that family doesn't mean blood… we may have found you, but that doesn't mean that your not my son."

Haru placed the hat on his head which was far too big for his head and hugged Luffy.

"Thank you so much dad!" said Haru.

Hancock and Hina watched from the door, both of them looked at each other and smiled.

IT was that day when the bond of Monkey Family grew stronger… much stronger than it was before.

(End of Flashback)

"If you knew anything about my father is that you would know that blood doesn't matter to him!" yelled Haru he took off his hat and began to looks at it, "I had an uncle… my father's brother he died protecting my father, and do this day, my dad is still saddened by his death and still blames himself."

Haru created a small portal, he tossed his hat into it.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Said Haru glaring at him harshly.

Pro. Quirrell will learn that you must never piss off a Monkey, for they always fight back in the most improbable way possible.

Next Time: Haru discovers Quirrell's shocking secret! It's so horrible that he can't believe it! It's so terrifyingly shocking that no one would believe not! Also what will happen when someone gets the stone? Find out next time!


	17. Two Face

A/N: I have two things to say, the first is that this is the second to last chapter. So the next chapter is the final one...

Also! Yay! This story reached 10,000 hits. Only a small fraction of my stories has made that many hits. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 17: Two Face

Haru glared at the man who stood before him. However he had to figure out where the stone is. After all it always better to listen to his father's advice, "Watch their dream fail in front of their eyes".

"So I take you have found the stone yet, right?" asked Haru with a sly grin.

"No I can't seem to get it." Muttered Pro. Quirrell, "All I can see in this mirror is me handing the stone to my master."

"I see." Said Haru with a smirk.

"Use the boy." Whispered the strange boy to Quirrell.

"Can you see this mirror?" asked Pro. Quirrell.

Haru glared at the man and shrugged, he went to the mirror and looked at the mirror. He saw himself in the mirror, the mirror self held up a stone, then put it in his pocket. He felt it in his pocket… he couldn't believe.

"What do you see?" asked Quirrell.

"I see myself, my dad and my sister are swimming in a big vat of meat." Said Haru.

"What?" asked Quirrell.

"That's what's going on in the mirror." Said Haru with a big grin.

"He's lying!" hissed the strange voice.

"Okay! What is that voice?" asked Haru.

"Let me see the boy." Hissed the voice.

"But master your too weak!" said Pro. Quirrell.

"I am strong enough for this." Said the voice.

That was when Pro Quirrell took off his turban, revealing underneath…

"Shit!" yelled Haru in shock.

On the back of Quirrell's head was another face. This face resembled a snake's cruel and evil…

"You're Moldyshorts. Aren't you?" asked Haru.

"I am." Said the other face paying no head to the nickname, "I've been weak since we last met. So weak I needed a body. For the last 11 years I've been wondering around, helpless. Now all I need is the stone so I can regain my form."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." Said Haru rolling his eyes.

The Voldemort's face glared at Haru in anger.

That was when Haru took the stone out of his pocket.

"So this is what you want," said Haru.

He wrapped it in a piece of paper, he then opened a portal and tossed it into it. The portal closed very quickly.

"Where did you send it?" asked Voldemort.

"The most dangerous place in all existence!" laughed Haru, "There's no way I was going to going to give some evil jackass like you!"

Voldemort laughed. "How naïve you are. There is no good or evil. Only power and those too scared to use it."

Haru rolled his eyes, "Please you sound like another guy I know…" said Haru.

"Kill him now!" yelled Voldemort.

"Finally! A fight!" said Haru with a big grin.

Quirrell ran towards Haru and grabbed him. But when he did horrible boils covered him.

"What the…" muttered Haru.

Haru punched him in the face, the boils cover the fist mark, he then punched him a few more times. Quirrell fell to the ground, covered in the disgusting boils screaming agony. Haru sat down to rest.

"Well that was anti climatic." Sighed Haru.

That was when a disfigured soul like cloud of smoke rose out of Quirrell and passed though him. Causing him to black out.

The next thing he knew he saw he was in the school's hospital wing. He saw that his parents and Hina was there.

"What happened?" asked Haru.

"We're not quite sure. Dumbledore hasn't explained it yet." Said Luffy.

"I can't believe you went to get the stone with out me." Whined Hina.

"You knew about this?" asked Hancock.

"Um…" said Hina.

"That's okay Hina…" said Luffy ruffling his daughter's hair, "You did good Haru."

"So your awake." Said Dumbledore entering the room.

"What happened to the Stone?" asked Haru, "I'm sure you found it in my hiding place."

Dumbledore laughed, "Quite a clever hiding place in that, wrapping it in a note and sending it there. No man would dare enterer such a power woman's underwear drawer."

Hancock blushed when Dumbledore said it, "Your lucky your gay." Said Hancock.

"How do you know that?" asked Dumbledore, he has been wondering that for almost a year.

"It's my Devil Fruit powers, I'm able to determine someone's sexual preference…" said Hancock.

"I see." Laughed Dumbledore.

"Um… can we get to the topic at hand." Said Haru.

"Yeah… none of us wants to heard about how your gay." Said Hina.

Dumbledore sighed and went back to the proper topic.

"I talked to Nicolas and we decided that stone must be destroyed, he has enough elixir to set his affairs in order, he will die." Said Dumbledore.

"He had a good life." Said Haru, "I guess he's glad that he can finally die."

Dumbledore smiled when he heard Haru say that.

"Um… Hina can you please the room." Said Luffy.

"Why?" asked Hina.

"Hinagiku." Said Hancock firmly.

"Fine." Sighed Hina, "I guess I can tell everyone that your awake."

She ran out of the room quickly.

"What happened to Quirrell. I mean… with all that weird things that happened to him." Said Haru.

"He died after you passed out." Said Dumbledore.

"Uh-huh." Said Haru nodding.

"He's my son… he's used to death." Said Luffy with a shrug.

Dumbledore sighed, it was a little discouraging to hear, for someone so young.

"I am assuming that you told him that his mother died protecting you." Dumbledore towards Luffy and Hancock.

"Yes, we have." Said Hancock.

"I heard about that… that better be important." Said Haru.

"Indeed it is, the reason that Pro. Quirrell wasn't able to beat your touch was because Lily left a mark, one that you can't see." explained Dumbledore.

"What?" asked Haru.

"Love." Explained Dumbledore, "When she died, she enacted an ancient magic that protect you from Voldemort."

"I see." Said Haru, "I guess for now he has no ways of him coming back right."

"I am sure that he will come back." Said Dumbledore.

"That why I said "for now"." Said Haru, "I mean right now he doesn't seem as bad as Blackbeard."

Dumbledore looked at Luffy.

"One of my two mortal enemies." Answered Luffy.

Dumbledore nodded and looked at a table filled with treats and cards.

"Looks like a lot people visited you while you were sleeping. Mr. Weasley took all of you Chocolate Frogs and left the cards. Said something about preventing Hina from having any." Said Dumbledore, "I see you also have Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I came across a vomit flavored one in my youth and never had them again. I'm sure though I'll be safe with a toffee flavored one."

He ate the bean and his face contorted into a look of disgust.

"I was wrong, Ear Wax." Said he said.

Haru and his parents laughed.

Dumbledore left the room.

"So how long was I out for?" asked Haru.

"Just a few days." Said Luffy.

"I missed the last game didn't I?" asked Haru.

"Yes… do you want to hear how it went?" asked Hancock.

"No! I don't…" said Haru getting a bad feeling about.

"Yeah… from, what I heard it was a really bad game." Said Luffy.

Hancock kissed Haru on the forehead, "Get some rest." She said leaving the room.

"So your mother's underwear drawer." Said Luffy.

"No man who values his life would go searching though there." Said Haru.

Haru once again defeated Voldemort. However Haru knew there was a possibility of him coming back. But he knew with this ability his mother gave him he… he… um… well actually he knew that any fight with Voldemort would be anticlimactic and that would not be fun…

After all he is the son of the Pirate King.

Next Time: After getting better from the fight. Haru attends the end of year feast. What will happen... Who will win the House Cup! Find out next time!


	18. The Last Days of School

A/N: Wow, it's the final chapter! Sorry, for those that wanted a longer story... But no worries. Within the next few weeks I will begin the sequel, Monkey D Haru and the Chamber of Secrets. Don't worry, I promise it will be here by the end of April or maybe even sooner. I don't know when it will be but don't worry, I will work on it. This chapter also has some surprises... well quite a few surprises. Enjoy the final chapter!

Chapter 18: The Last Days of School

For the Next day Haru rested, it was also during this time he learned why how he got the stone, he wanted it, but didn't want to us it. That was how he got the stone.

During his stay at the hospital wing, Hagrid gave him something, it was a photo album of his parents as well as him as a baby. He looked though unsure how to feel.

"Hey!" said Luffy entering the room, "So Hagrid did give it you."

"You knew about this?" asked Haru.

"He showed me last time I helped train Norbert." Said Luffy.

Haru closed it, "I don't know how to feel." Said Haru.

"You should both sets of your parents as your real parents." Said Luffy, "After all if you reject your birth parents then Lily would have died for nothing."

"I guess." Sighed Haru.

That was when Luffy remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot, the funniest thing just happened!" said Luffy.

"What?" asked Haru.

"Snape came in covered in dirt and leaves muttering things about "evil unicorns"." Laughed Luffy.

"Oh man and I missed it." Laughed Haru, "Should I apologize?"

Luffy shook his head, "He doesn't even remember what happened." He laughed.

"Okay." Laughed Haru.

A few days later it was the end of year feast, a time to celebrate the winner of the house cup, which was Slytherin… the great hall was decked in green and silver.

And everyone was blaming Haru for their win… why?

"Oh sure, it's easy to blame me for my swearing. I'm a pirate!" said Haru.

"But your father doesn't swear that much." Said Hermione.

"He didn't pick it up from his dad… he picked it up from my dad." Said Nojiko.

Kaien pointed to Sanji getting into a fight with Zoro (of course), over using the word "Shit" until both Nami and Pro. McGonagall stopped the fighting from getting out of hand.

"Shitty seaweed." Muttered Sanji.

"Bite me dartboard." Muttered Zoro.

"I see what you mean." Said Hermione.

That was when Dumbledore stood up, "Now before we congratulate Slytherin for winning the House Cup for the 7th year in a row."

Every other house groaned, no other house wanted to see Slytherin win again.

"I would like to remind that even late accomplishments diverse recognition." Explained Dumbledore.

Everyone began to whisper about this.

"I think he sick of Slytherin winning…" whispered Hina to Maya.

"First to Ms. Granger, for keeping calm in the face of danger, 50 points." Said Dumbledore.

Everyone at the table began to applaud Hermione.

"To Mr. Ronald Weasley, for understanding when someone must go on and fight and when someone must stand back I award you 50 points." Said Dumbledore.

Percy shook his brother's hand while the wins were shocked.

"To Mr. Monkey, for protecting the school in it's time in need no matter what would happen. I award you 60 points." Said Dumbledore.

"Wow Haru… that something you do… a lot…" said Hina.

"Gryffindor is tied with Slytherin." Said Hermione.

"You are right." Whispered Maya, making Hina nod.

"And last but not least, it takes a lot of courage to stand up to your enemies but standing up to your friends takes a lot more courage." Explained Dumbledore, "So I award Mr. Longbottom 10 points."

Neville didn't know how to react as everyone congratulated him.

"And if my math correct, this means that there is a new House Cup winner." Said Dumbledore, he flicked his wand and all the green and silver turned to red and gold, causing everyone but the Slytherin to erupt in cheers.

Haru stared at Draco and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Why that…" growled Draco, that's when he noticed that one of his goons was clapping so he stopped him, this was a bad day for him.

On the day everyone was leaving there was a very special treat, anyone who wanted to.

A quick trip to the world where Haru grew up.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, George, Fred, Lee, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, a Slytherin girl from Haru's named Pansy Parkinson, a Gryffindor boy from a year above Haru named Cormac McLaggen, a Ravenclaw girl also above Haru's year named Cho Chang and a Hufflepuff boy 2 years above Haru named Cedric Diggory were the ones that chose to come aboard for this.

The 4 Slytherins only came to prove to everyone that the world wasn't as dangerous as everyone made it out to be… Oh those poor, idiotic Slytherins, they had no idea what was going to happen.

Hancock was going to explain everything.

"We are going to be headed towards Amazon Lily. I will warn you, that approaching the area is very dangerous for beginners, but since you will on this ship, you will be completely safe as long as you don't draw attention to yourself." Explained Hancock, "At most 10 minutes after we arrive the Gorgon Pirates will appear. They are allies so you will have nothing to worry about it. Any question?"

"What are they're going to be giant monsters?" asked Draco sarcastically.

"Bigger than you can ever imagine." Said Hancock.

"Everything is in place!" shouted Franky.

"Haru open the portal!" called out Luffy.

Haru was standing on the lion's head nodded, he opened a giant portal. Franky turned on the paddles.

"What are those?" asked Cho.

"They are Sunny's paddles." Explained Tom, "In times there's no wind, we use those to get around."

They got though the portal, as it closed.

"Hold on your underpants." Came Yosopp's voice from the crow's nest.

That was in everything began to shake. Many monster came out from under the water.

"What are those!" yelled Draco.

"Sea Kings!" said Luffy, "Remember hold on until the Gorgon Pirates appear!"

That was when Luffy, Marguerite, Zoro, Sanji Robin, Haru, Hina with Usopp manning the canons prepared for battle.

"We're going to have to stock pile on some meat." Said Sanji.

"Looks like things are going to get much more freakier." Said Tom.

That was when one smaller than usual sea king tried to bite Haru, but he made a portal, the portal opened right above the other students, causing Draco and Pansy to scream like little girls (well Pansy was a little girl), but the portal closed right around the neck, decapitating it, landing in front of the two screaming Slytherins.

"Was that on purpose?" asked Ron.

"Probably. The moment that Haru learned that he was coming, he knew was going to pull out the stops." Said Tom with a grin.

They could help watching as Luffy blew into his hand, inflating his body, Sanji lighting his legs on fire, Marguerite shooting the arrows infused with Haki, Hina using her vines to bind and choke them, Robin doing something similar with her arms, Usopp using the canons to hit them hard… but the real surprise was Zoro.

"So that's how he uses this third sword." Said Cormac.

"My parents aren't going to like that." Said Hermione.

Indeed this was the first time any student saw Zoro use all three of his swords.

However less than a minute later the sea kings left in fear only leaving behind those that were killed by the Straw Hats.

"Why are they leaving?" asked George.

"That's why." Said Hancock, "Yuda."

She pointed close by, there was a ship in the distance being pulled by sea serpents.

"They're one of the Sea Kings few natural predators." Explained Hancock, "My people have managed to domesticate them. Since this area is in them idle of this breeding ground they make excellent guards"

"That's amazing." Said Cho.

"Well we should leave now!" said Haru, "The train's going to leave in a few minutes."

"What about Draco and Pansy?" asked Cedric.

They saw that the two had fainted sometime during the trip, fortunately Goyle and Crabbe picked him up.

"Okay!" said Haru, "Is everyone accounted for?"

Haru opened the portal back to the train station. Cedric and Cho went to their groups of friends to tell them what happened, Lee, George and Fred went to another compartment as Haru, Ron, Hermione, Neville and for some reason Cormac were in the same compartment. Really, no one knew why he was there… probably just wanted to be with "Harry Potter"… probably…

"So… Haru…" said Hermione as the train sped along the tracks, "How are we going to get into contact you over the summer?"

"Actually, mum actually told me that you can use our house a mail box and you can come every now and then to pick it up." Said Ron.

"When I get to the station, I'm going to have to thank her." Said Haru.

"Haru… are you really going to eat those monsters?" asked Neville.

"Yeah! Sea King meat is delicious." Said Haru.

"Says the boy who eats dinosaur meat…" muttered Hermione.

Haru laughed… This was an existing year for him. After all learning that he was a wizard was existing and fun. And could only hope that then ext year would be even more exciting and fun… hopefully…

End of Philosophers Stone

A/N: Remember, I will do it the next story within the next few weeks... don't worry... I hate to be like a broken record but don't worry, I will do it.


End file.
